Your Song
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Sequel to "Falling Slowly". Cameron and Damian have been dating for six months, but when Damian runs into family troubles, how will they both pull through? Can their love stand the continent between them? Inspired by Elton John's "Your Song". The Glee Project.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still don't know Damian or Cameron.**

**Note: I wasn't going to do this, but due to demand, here's a sequel to "Falling Slowly". Since that was based on a Damian cover, this is based on a Cameron cover. See what I did there, huh, huh? Well, here's "Your Song". **

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy, if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>

"I miss you so much," Damian murmured, pressing his hand to the screen, where he and Cameron were talking via video-chat.

"I miss you too, sweetheart," Cameron pressed his hand to Damian's, feeling the heat emanate from the computer, as if it were coming from Damian himself, and smiled. "I promise, as soon as I can, I'll send for you, or I'll go there on break."

"I'm trying to get into a University over there," Damian admitted, placing his hand back on the desk. "But I haven't heard anything yet. I'd rather be on the same continent as you than be across an entire ocean."

"Me, too," Cameron said. "If that fails, I can apply to study abroad over there."

"I just…" Damian blinked back tears. "I just can't bear to be away from you." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I saw Jenna today."

"What?" Cameron sat bolt upright. "Did she say anything to you?"

"She gave me a snarky look and called me a fag," Damian mumbled. "Said she knew I'd end up dating another boy. She saw my profile change on Facebook. Or rather, someone else did and told her; I deleted her ages ago."

"I swear, if I ever get near her…" Cameron started to threaten.

"No," Damian murmured, a single tear streaking down his cheek. "She's not worth it, Cam. I don't care what other people—especially her—think of me. As long as I have you in my life, I'm plenty happy. You're worth a thousand people calling me names." He brushed the tear away. "Did you ever tell your folks about us?"

"Yes," Cameron smiled softly. "I think they had been expecting it for a while now, my being gay. They're fine with it. A little worried about how my grandparents are going to react, but they're cool. My sisters are, too. They keep asking when the wedding is."

"I haven't told my mum and dad yet," Damian confided in Cameron. "Nor my siblings. I'm not sure how to, to be honest. All they know is that I dated…Jenna…for a long time. They think you and I are, well, just best friends."

Cameron's brow creased in concern. "Do you want me to help you or…?"

"No," Damian sighed heavily. "When the time comes, I'll tell them. I'm just terrified of being kicked out of my own house, to be honest. I could go live with Emmett and his fiancé, but otherwise…" he shrugged. "And I can't live with you yet."

"If I were to play the lottery right now and win," Cameron said, "do you know what I'd do with the money I'd get?"

"Donate it to charities that support music programs?" Damian guessed.

"Well, yes, that," Cameron laughed. "But I'd save it so that when we're both done with school, I could buy us a nice house to live in. Ireland, Texas, wherever you wanted."

Damian swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. "Cameron…"

"I've been writing a song for you," Cameron held up his guitar. "And it's almost done. When we're finally together again, I'll play it for you. What do you say?"

"That sounds wonderful," Damian was trying his hardest not to cry. How was he blessed with someone as caring and wonderful as Cameron Mitchell? "Oh crap, Mum's home."

"I love you," Cameron blew a kiss towards the screen.

"I love you, too," Damian sent a kiss back before quickly logging off. It had only been a month since he'd left America to come back home, and already he was missing Cameron as if they'd been separated for a year. Cameron had asked him if he would be his boyfriend a few days after their hallway kiss, and Damian naturally had accepted. The most they'd done before Damian had left was make-out, and truth be told, that's as far as Damian wanted to go for the time being. Ever since what had happened with Jenna, he was timid and afraid of intimate, physical relationships. He did not mind that in six months of dating, all he and his boyfriend—_my boyfriend_, he smiled to himself—had done was French-kiss. He liked this new thing, taking it slow. Every day was a new, exciting adventure, and he never knew what sweet surprise Cameron had up his sleeve next; a lollipop taped to his locker, a new song that Cameron wrote and called him at two in the morning just so he could be the first to hear it, a romantic dinner date on Valentine's Day…Damian, instead of dreading waking up, now looked forward to it.

"Damian, love?" His mum asked as she came into his bedroom. "What's going on? Why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, nothing," he said quickly.

"Alright," she started to leave.

"Wait," he said. "I…I have something to tell you. You and Dad. Later, tonight, when he gets home."

"Are you feeling okay?" She worriedly pressed her hand to his forehead.

"I feel fine, Mum," he laughed. "I just need to talk to the two of you."

"Very well," she said, not sure what was going on. "After dinner, then." Damian waited until she had left the room and closed the door before Instant-Messaging Cameron.

**BlueEyedBoy: Going to tell Mum and Dad tonight. Wish me luck.**

**HipsterNerd: Sending you all the love and prayers in the world. xx**

**BlueEyedBoy: Thank you, darling. I'll let you know how it goes. xx**

_Later _

"Damian, our son has something to tell us," Joanne McGinty said. Damian flinched; it was weird having the same name as your father. Sometimes, you didn't know who people were referring to, and it could get pretty awkward.

"What is it, my boy?" Damian McGinty, Sr., put his newspaper down.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," Damian settled at the edge of the couch carefully, minding to keep his distance, in case they got upset. After all, his family was very Catholic, and he wasn't sure of their views of homosexuality; they'd never talked about it before…until now, that is.

"As long as you haven't gotten anyone pregnant, I can't see what could be troubling you so much that you feel as if you can't talk to us about this," Joanne reasoned.

"Um, well," Damian cleared his throat. "You, uh, you know my friend Cameron, right?"

"Yes," Joanne smiled. "He sounds like such a nice Christian boy, a very good friend for you to be having in your company. It's fantastic that you made such a close friend while you were abroad. Is everything okay with him?"

"Yes, yes, he's fine," Damian cleared his throat again. "But we're, uh, not friends."

"Did you have a falling-out?" Damian, Sr., spoke up.

"No, we didn't have a quarrel," Damian murmured. "We're, um…we're…I'm…" he took a deep breath, calling on Cameron's strength to get him through. "I'm gay. Cameron's my boyfriend. We've been dating since January."

"_Excuse me?_" His father stood up. "You're _gay_?"

"Yes," Damian whimpered. "Yes, sir, I am."

"And you have a…a _boyfriend_?" A look of disgust crossed his father's face.

"Yes, sir," Damian croaked out, terrified.

"It's a sin against nature, and God," Damian, Sr. hissed. "An abomination unto the Lord."

Damian began to cry softly. "But I love him."

"You will leave this house," his father said in a low, dangerous voice. "You will not carry out these…perversions…under my roof. No, Joanne," he said to his wife, who reached out to comfort her crying son. "Do not comfort him. He is not deserving. He has two hours to pack his things, and then he is gone from here."

Damian nodded miserably. "Yes, sir," he whispered, running upstairs. Sobbing, he pressed his ear to the door to hear his parent's conversation.

"You can't just fling your own son out into the street!" Joanne yelled. "He's your _son_!"

"I will not have a gay son," Damian, Sr., yelled back. "As far as I'm concerned, I only have one son, and his name is Emmett."

"Oh, bloody screw you!" Joanne screamed, and Damian heard her footsteps clomp up the stairs. She knocked on his door. "Damian, love, I'm so sorry. He's just a little hot-headed right now. The news took him by surprise. He'll calm down soon."

"I'm so sorry, Mum," he buried his face into her neck. I've disappointed you."

"No," she rubbed his back. "No, you could never disappoint me. Yes, I was a little surprised, but I would not say I'm disappointed in you. You were afraid of this sort of thing happening with your father, and that's understandable."

"I have to go away," Damian sniffled, pulling away from her. "I'm sorry, Mum. I love you, but I have to leave. Even if he does…I just…I can't be living here knowing that he doesn't support my relationship, or my sexuality for that matter. I'm in love with Cameron, and he's in love with me, and we're not going to change that for one person."

"But where will you live?" His mother began to cry. "I can't bear the thought of you alone on the streets."

"I'll ask around," Damian took his suitcase out from under his bed. "Emmett, maybe, I can stay with them…or with one of the many aunts and uncles…if I have to stay in a hotel tonight, then I shall."

"Wait a moment," his mum said, and Damian began to pack, shaking all over with the sudden adrenaline rush that was hitting him. "Here," she came back, handing him a wad of money. "Just in case," she whispered, closing his hand around it.

"Oh, Mum," he hugged her. "I'll call you, I promise. And I'll come back someday. You can have my word on that. But as long as I'm with Cameron, I can't live here."

"He sounds like a lovely person, from what you've told me. I trust him to take care of you someday. And someday," she lowered her voice, "if you two should ever get married, I would love to come to the wedding."

"Your support means everything to me," he murmured. "I love you so much, Mummy."

"I love you too, Damian, regardless of your sexual identity," she held him close. "I'll help you pack, and then I'll see you off. Promise you'll find a nice hotel to stay at?"

"Yes," he nodded. "It'll only be for a night or two, until I can find somewhere more permanent to stay. I'm just concerned that Dad will tell the relatives not to let me in."

"I'll call Emmett and tell him what happened," she reassured him, folding some shirts and placing them in his suitcase. She paused. "I'm curious, though. How long have you known that you're…gay?"

"Since I met Cameron," Damian said confidently. "As soon as I saw him, I liked him and wanted to know more about him. He was cute, he was confident, and his voice…gosh, he has such a beautiful voice. And his eyes," Damian sighed, "at any rate, I fell fast for him. And on New Year's Eve, he kissed me at midnight. That's when he realized that he liked me, too, and he'd always been questioning his own sexuality until he met me."

"And you've been dating since?" She put some jeans away.

"Yes," Damian smiled. "The most we've done is kiss. We wanted to take it slow. We do talk online every day, though, and he's seeing if he can come here on one of his holidays from school. He might even do his study abroad here."

"May I see a picture?" She asked, sitting down on the bed.

"Yes," Damian pulled out the picture of Cameron he kept in his wallet.

"Oh, he is rather handsome," she smiled softly. "Yes, I can see why you fancy him."

Damian grinned, putting the picture back in his wallet, along with the money his mum gave him. He placed his laptop securely in his suitcase and threw in some underwear and socks and pajamas. "There," he looked around the room. "I think I'm good."

"What about Poggles?" She handed him his cherished childhood teddy bear.

Damian looked at it fondly. "Yes, I think I could use Poggles tonight," he took the bear and carefully slipped it in the top of the suitcase. "Okay, now I'm set."

"Send me a message tonight so I know where you're staying," she embraced him tightly, crying softly.

"I will," he whispered. "Don't worry, Mum," he brushed her tears away. "We'll be a family again someday. But right now, I can't stay in this house."

"I'll divorce him," she muttered. "I'll divorce him!"

"No," he shook his head. "Not for me. I'm not letting you."

"I'd rather have my son," she sniffled.

"Just…" he sighed. "Sit tight, Mum. We'll resolve this mess soon, okay?"

"Okay," she nodded. "Let me at least help you get downstairs."

"I've got it," he dragged his suitcase to the landing, grateful that it had wheels, and carefully pulled it down the stairs, not wanting to jar his laptop. Checking one more time to make sure that he had his cell phone and his wallet, he waved forlornly to his mum before heading out the door. He took one last look at his home before making his way to the main road, where he hailed a taxi and took it to a nearby hotel. Once he'd checked in, he numbly opened his laptop and sent a video call request to Cameron. He breathed a sigh in relief as Cameron's face flickered onto his screen.

"Damian," Cameron leaned forward. "Are you okay? Did you tell them? Is that…wait, are you in a _hotel room_?"

"My dad kicked me out," Damian mumbled. "Mum was fine with it, but Dad wasn't."

"I am so sorry," Cameron apologized. "I shouldn't have…I didn't mean to…"

"You didn't do anything wrong," Damian drew his knees to his chest. "I had a feeling that this would happen, but I couldn't keep it a secret any longer."

"And you're in a _hotel_ right now?" Cameron asked incredulously.

"Just for a night or two," Damian explained. "I might be able to stay with my brother and his fiancé, or with my sister, or my cousins or something. But not until tomorrow."

"Do…do you want me to come there? Are you okay?" Cameron's blue eyes worried.

"No, stay there for now," Damian told him. "Maybe over the winter holidays. For now, I think it's best you don't come here. I don't want my dad to blow up on you, too."

"Your mom…you said she was okay?" Cameron looked confused.

"Yes. She even gave me money to stay here," Damian laughed a little. "She said she doesn't care if I'm gay or whatever. And she says that she thinks you're a very nice man and that you'll take good care of me someday." Damian smiled. "She even said that if we were ever to get married, she'd want to come to the wedding. She asked to see your picture, so I showed her, and she said that you're very handsome."

"Aww," Cameron blushed a bit. "She sounds supportive. That's nice."

"The best part was," Damian continued, "she said she'd get a divorce from my dad if it meant she could have me back again. See, my dad sort of disowned me… 'I only have one son and his name is Emmett', he said…and my mum doesn't want that."

"Whoa," Cameron raised his blonde brows. "She sounds awesome. Bravo, Joanne."

"Don't let her hear you call her that," Damian joked. "And you say 'Brava' for a girl."

"My bad," Cameron slapped his forehead. "But you'll be okay tonight?"

"Yes," Damian said. "I have Poggles here to comfort me."

"Good old Poggles," Cameron laughed, remembering the worn stuffed animal. "I love you, Damian. Sleep well tonight, and keep me updated with what's going on."

"I will. I love you too," Damian blew a kiss before closing his laptop. He settled into bed, bringing Poggles to his chest and falling into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Your Song or know the boys/their families.**

**Note: So for the life of me I can't remember Emmett's fiancé's name, so I've made one up for the time being. Sorry so long! I'm trying to compensate for less chapters by having longer chapters. Please keep reviewing. **

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
>Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show<br>I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do  
>My gift is my song and this one's for you<em>

"Damian? Mum called and told me what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Emmett," Damian smiled as he talked to his brother the next morning.

"God, I'm so sorry. I knew Dad was hot-headed, but still…" Emmett let out a low whistle. "I never thought he'd disown you."

"You…are you…okay with my…you know," Damian blushed, kicking his feet against the end of the bed, unsure of how his brother would react to his homosexuality.

"I was shocked, to be perfectly honest, but you're my baby brother, so yes, I'm okay with it. I mean, I'm okay with it in general, but you know, you're my brother, so it's even more okay. Know what I mean?" Emmett sighed. "Look, as long as you're happy, I don't care who you're with. So that's why I'm offering you a place in Jane and my apartment."

Damian's face lit up. "Really?" He gripped the phone excitedly. "You mean that?"

"I talked to Jane about it. Her uncle is gay, so she's fine with it, and she feels so bad about what happened with Dad. Alright, listen up. Jane will come by around one o'clock to bring you here. I've already let Mum know that you'll be with us. I'm going to call Gemma and let her know, too. She was worried about you."

Damian choked back a sob. "Thanks so much, Emmett. You're the best brother ever."

He rushed around and got ready to go, quickly sending Cameron a Facebook message saying where he was going and that things were looking up a little bit. Promptly at one o'clock, he saw Jane pull into the hotel's driveway, and he ran up to her.

"Hullo, Damian," she greeted him with a warm hug. "I'm sorry to hear about what happened with your father. But please do know that we're happy to have you around, if you don't mind the apartment being strewn with wedding plans!"

"Not at all," Damian smiled. "I can help you, if you want."

"That would be great, actually," she helped him put his suitcase in the back of her car, opening the door for him. "Oh, right, we're still looking for a singer or a band. Do you know of anyone who would be good?"

Damian broke into an ear-to-ear grin. "My boyfriend," he said proudly. "He's a music therapist, and he's studying music in school. He's really quite good. I have some songs of his on a disc that I could play for you. He'd be glad to do it, and for free at that."

"Fantastic!" Jane pulled out of the driveway and headed for her apartment. "Emmett and I will have a listen and let you know. So, tell me about this boyfriend of yours. No need to worry; my uncle is gay and my family still remains close to him and his partner."

"His name is Cameron," Damian said. "Blonde messy hair, blue eyes. He wears glasses and he's fairly tall and lean. He can play guitar, and he writes his own songs. He has two sisters, both older, and is a Christian. We've been dating for six months. He's the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"Do his parents know about the two of you?" Jane glanced over at Damian, and she couldn't help but to smile at his grin and dreamy look.

"Yes," Damian said. "They're fine with it, which was to be expected."

"Well, once you get settled in, you're free to call him or whatever," Jane said. "I have a dress fitting with my bridesmaids, so I'll be taking off for the rest of the afternoon. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Damian said. "I'll leave Cameron's CD out for you to take a listen."

"That would be great," she turned into the parking lot of their apartment complex. "Well, here we are. It's not much, but until we get enough money to get an actual house…"

"As long as I have a roof over my head and a place to sleep at night, I'm fine," Damian hopped out of the car, grabbing his suitcase out of the back.

"Yes, about that," she started walking towards the building. "See, we only have one bedroom, so I'm afraid you'll be camping out on the futon in the living room."

"Okay," he nodded, lugging his bag to the elevator. "At least you have a lift in this building," he heaved a sigh of relief. "What floor are we on?"

"Fifth," she pressed the button. "Emmett ran out to buy food and make you a key, but he'll be back in an hour or so. Oh, and your mum called; please call her back."

"Got it," Damian followed her down the hall to the apartment. "It's nice," he surveyed the living room area. "So is this my bed?" He pointed towards the blue futon.

"Yes," she went into the kitchen and wrote something down on a notepad. "Alright. Here's my cell phone number. Call me if you need anything. I'll be back in time for supper," she hustled back out the door for her appointment. Damian sighed and slid his suitcase into a corner of the room. He explored the apartment, noting where the bathroom was and peering into Emmett and Jane's bedroom, which was smaller than he'd thought. He picked up the phone and dialed his home number, hoping his father wouldn't answer.

"Hullo? Damian, is that you?"

He breathed in relief. "Yes, Mum. It's me. I just got to Emmett's."

"Oh, good," she sounded relieved. "I'm so glad they took you in. Have you told Cameron what's happened, or do you not want to worry him?"

Damian cleared his throat. "I told him last night. He was worried, but I assured him that I would have a home to stay in. He wanted to come out here, but I told him not until things calm down a little."

"It sounds as if he really cares about you."

"He does," Damian smiled. "Jane told me they're still looking for a singer for the wedding. I suggested Cameron to them. She said they'd have a listen. I hope they say yes. I'd love for him to come over here and see Ireland, and to meet you guys."

"I'd like to meet him, yes," Joanne said. "He sounds like a lovely person."

"He is," Damian said. He yawned. "I'm rather tired. I might take a nap before Emmett comes back and I help him with supper. I'll talk to you soon, Mum."

"I love you," she said.

"Love you, too." He hung up and grabbed his laptop from his bag, plugging it in and logging into Facebook, where Cameron had posted half a dozen good-luck wishes and loving thoughts. He wasn't online, so Damian sent him a message saying that he'd arrived okay, and that he'd talk to him later. He remembered the CD, so he took it out of where he'd thrown it into his suitcase as he was packing and put it on the coffee table. He dozed for a while before being awakened to Emmett coming in.

"Damo," he smiled, putting the groceries on the counter quickly before hugging his younger brother. "Hey."

"Emmett," Damian murmured; it had been some time since he'd seen him.

"Let me look at you," Emmett stepped back. "Looking more like me every day."

"Oh, you," Damian laughed. "Let me help you put this stuff away."

"So, tell me about the boyfriend," Emmett opened the fridge and put the cold items away.

"His name is Cameron," Damian licked his lips as he saw that Emmett had gotten his favorite brand of cookie. "He's a year older than me, so he's in his first year of University right now. He's blonde and has blue eyes, but his are lighter than mine."

"Hmm," Emmett nodded as he leaned against the counter. "Any talents?"

"He's a fantastic singer," Damian said proudly. "And Jane said you guys were looking for a wedding singer…mind if you…you know…checked him out?"

"Sure, anything for my little brother. On one condition though: you make your famous beef stew tomorrow night."

"Deal," Damian shook on it. "Oh, is this mine?" He pointed to the key on the counter.

"Yeah, go ahead, take it," Emmett gestured. Damian pocketed it. "I really hate that Dad kicked you out," he said. "It was just uncalled for. Sure, we weren't expecting you to say that to us, but it's still no excuse."

"He said 'I only have one son, and his name is Emmett'," Damian said sadly. "So basically, I'm dead or nonexistent in his eyes."

"What?" Emmett stood up straight. "He actually said that to you? That-" He let out a string of curses in Gaelic, and Damian flinched. "I'm sorry, Damo. But that man has no respect if he throws his own son out into the street and disowns him just because he doesn't like the lifestyle that his son lives."

"At least Mummy still loves me," Damian's eyes darkened.

"And me, and Jane, and Gemma," Emmett said. "And Cameron," he added. They chatted for a couple more hours until Jane came home.

"Supper will be ready soon," Emmett told her. "Why don't we have a listen to this boyfriend of Damian's while we wait for it to finish?"

"Sure," she put her coat and purse down. "Why don't you put it in the stereo, Damian?"

"Of course," he leapt up and did so, closing his eyes and letting Cameron's voice wash over him, immediately putting on his favorite song.

"Not bad," Emmett said approvingly. "Not bad at all."

"Not bad?" Jane swatted him. "He's great! And he writes his own songs, you said?"

"Yep," Damian looked proud of his boyfriend.

"We'd love to hire him, wouldn't we?" She looked over at Emmett.

"Hmmm," Emmett stroked his chin.

"Oh please?" Damian clasped his hands. "Please?"

"Oh all right," Emmett laughed. "Tell Cameron that he's hired. We'll pay for his airfare, and he can stay here with us, on the condition that you two don't have sex in this house."

"We're saving that for if we ever get married," Damian told him. "So you don't have to worry about that. But thank you so much! I'll Skype him after supper." Damian scarfed down the meal and then excused himself to his pseudo-room, where he logged onto Skype and called Cameron. "Cameron!"

"Damian! I got your messages. How is it at Emmett's?"

"Nice," Damian said truthfully. "He and Jane just went for a walk to pick something up at the store. But hey! I have some very exciting news for you!"

"Well, don't you look happy! Go on, tell me."

"So Jane told me today that they have nearly everything they need for the wedding, except a singer, and she asked if I knew anyone good, so naturally I suggested you."

"Oh, you," Cameron blushed. "What did she say?"

"So I gave her your CD to listen to, and she and Emmett did just a little while ago, and they said they'd love to hire you to sing at their wedding this winter!"

"What?" Cameron nearly fell off his bed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Damian bounced on the sofa. "Emmett said you can stay here! They'll pay for your airfare and everything!"

"Wow, I…" Cameron ran his hands through his hair. "My first real gig?"

"Yep!" Damian giggled. "Oh, how they want to meet you! You wouldn't get paid much, but you'd get to see me, and you'd get free lodgings, at that. All you need to do is say yes!" He looked at Cameron hopefully, pulling out the puppy dog eyes for good measure. "It's on December 27, so you'll be on break. Oh please, please, please?"

"Well…I…yes!" Cameron sputtered. "I'd love to!"

"You're wonderful, you know that?" Damian gazed in wonder at his man. "You're a godsend, I swear. They'll be so happy! Oh, wait, I think they're coming home. Thank you so much! I love you!"

"Love you, too," Cameron smiled, logging off.

"Cameron said he'd love to be your wedding singer," Damian broke into a grin. "What's that?" He tried to look around Emmett, who was holding something behind his back.

"We felt so bad about what happened with Dad, so we got you this," Emmett presented him with a small round cake that said "We love you, Damian" on it.

"Ohh," Damian took it appreciatively. "This is so nice of you guys. And it's vanilla, my favorite. Cameron likes red velvet cake…" he said fondly.

"So he said he'd do it?" Jane smiled. "That's wonderful! I can't wait to meet him."  
>"Me, either," Emmett said. "Well, why don't we cut into this cake?" Damian couldn't help but to break into a wide grin as his brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law chatted in a lively manner, sharing cake and watching a television program together before going to bed. Damian settled himself on the futon, hugging his teddy bear to his chest and trying to recall Cameron's scent, anxiously waiting for the day that he'd see him again.<p>

_December 26_

Damian bounced on his toes, waiting for Cameron to arrive. He was waiting in the baggage claim area, at the bottom of the escalator, nervously looking around for that flash of blonde hair. Cameron had texted him five minutes ago saying he'd just landed and would be downstairs as soon as he could. Finally, he spotted him. "Cameron!"

Cameron searched the crowd for a moment. "Damian!" He hurried down the last few steps of the escalator, running over to his boyfriend and immediately planting a kiss on his lips in full view of everyone. "God, I've missed you."

"Missed you too," Damian mumbled against Cameron's neck, breathing in the scent that he'd long missed; a bit earthy and musty, but comforting nonetheless.

"I'm assuming you're Cameron," Jane laughed, having given the boys their space. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Jane."

"Hey," Cameron shook her hand.

"Emmett's got the car waiting, so we'll just grab your bags and head to the apartment, eh? You're probably exhausted," Jane said as they walked towards the baggage claim.

"Quite tired," Cameron stifled a yawn. "But I managed to sleep a little on the plane." He slipped his hand into Damian's, and Damian instantly relaxed; it was as warm and comforting and familiar as he'd remembered. "There's my bag," he pointed to it as it came around the conveyor belt. "And my guitar," he plucked it up as Damian wrestled his suitcase off the belt and to the ground.

"Let's go!" Jane chirped and led them to where Emmett was waiting.

"Ah, so this is the famed Cameron that my little brother won't shut the bloody hell up about," Emmett laughed. "Hullo, I'm Emmett."

"Hey," Cameron waved as he slid into the backseat of the car. "I just wanted to tell you guys how much I appreciate you letting me sing at your wedding. This is my first real gig, and I'm so thrilled to be doing it abroad. Let me know if you have anything in particular you want me to play tomorrow, anything at all. I mean, you sent me your first dance song ahead of time, but if there's anything else…"

"He's so polite," Jane smiled at Damian. "And he's very handsome."

"Just one of the many reasons why I love him," Damian allowed Cameron to put his arm around him. He rested his head on Cameron's shoulder, loving the way Cameron's chest rose and fell against him and how Cameron's breath tickled his forehead.

"Wow, Ireland is beautiful," Cameron said as he looked out the window. "Yeah, I definitely wouldn't mind living here one day, or touring here."

"I'm so nervous about tomorrow," Damian mumbled. "Not because I'm the Best Man, but because I have to face my father for the first time since June, and you're my date and all…oh God," he moaned.

"Hey," Cameron stroked Damian's cheek tenderly. "Hey, it'll be okay." He leaned down and kissed Damian's temple.

"Damo? I'm not sure if Dad's coming after all," Emmett admitted. "He knows that you're my Best Man, and he's not happy about it, nor is he happy that we hired your boyfriend to be the singer. He said it would be an icy day in Hell before he watched, and I quote here, 'those two faggots be together in public and spread their perversions among children and upon a sacred event such as a wedding.' I didn't want to upset you…"

Damian closed his eyes and began to cry softly. "Don't cry, baby," Cameron held him tight. "You're better than him, okay? You don't need him. You just need us. Me, and Emmett, and Jane, and your sister Gemma, and your Mom, and my family, too."

"I just want him to love me again," Damian sniffled. Cameron didn't know what to say; after all, his family had been perfectly accepting of him. He couldn't imagine what Damian must've been feeling and holding back inside for these past six months, and how a father could possibly consider his own son to be dead—and at will. He just rubbed Damian's back in slow circles, trying to comfort him as best he possibly could.

That night, Damian and Cameron lay on the futon, Cameron's arms circling the smaller boy, bringing him close. "Words are escaping me right now," Cameron whispered. "I have no idea what to say to make you feel better. And yet…I have all the words in my heart to express how much I love and care about you." He stroked Damian's arm. "You know," he kissed Damian's shoulder, "our one-year anniversary is coming up in a couple of weeks, and I'll be here for it." Damian remained silent, eyes shining with tears. "It's okay; you don't want to talk. Just get some sleep, okay? You have a big day tomorrow." He leaned over to kiss Damian's lips. "Sweet dreams," he murmured.

Hours later, Cameron awoke to the sounds of Emmett making coffee. "Good morning," he said softly, as Damian was still asleep. Cameron smiled and looked down. Damian was snuggled against him, his face nearly in Cameron's chest. Cameron had seen Damian sleeping once or twice when they'd watched a movie and Damian had nodded off, but something about this was just so pure and innocent and beautiful, and Cameron wished he could wake up to see this sight every morning for as long as he lived. "Wake up, darling," he nudged the brunette gently. "You've got to go get ready."

"Mmm," Damian mumbled. His blue-green eyes fluttered open. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Cameron kissed him on the forehead. "Why don't you go shower before me, okay? I need coffee."

"Okay," Damian slid to the end of the makeshift bed and stretched before getting up and shuffling off to the bathroom.

"Did you sleep alright?" Emmett asked Cameron as the blonde fumbled for his glasses.

"Yes, just fine, thank you," Cameron joined up in the kitchen. "Oh God, I need coffee."

"I know how that is," Emmett laughed. "Although I probably shouldn't today. I'm so jumpy as it is!"

"Relax, you'll be fine," Cameron poured himself a cup, adding one packet of cream and one packet of sugar. "Yeah, I can really see the family resemblance between you and Damian."

"Mmhmm," Emmett sipped his coffee. "Damian really loves you, you know. I've never heard him talk about anyone the way he talks about you. His whole face just lights up and he becomes so animated, sometimes I swear he's a Disney character!"

Cameron chuckled. "He's an amazing person. I love him so much."

"Good, because if you hurt him, I'd be inclined to go to Texas and deck you," Emmett threatened loosely. "He's my little brother, and I'm very protective of him."

"That he is," Damian laughed, coming out of the bathroom in his robe, his hair still wet.

"I'm just going to eat a quick bite before I get dressed, because Lord knows I'll just get crumbs all over my tux and Jane will have a fit."

"Where is she, anyway?" Cameron looked around.

"She went to go get ready with her bridesmaids and her mum," Emmett explained. "It's bad luck to see the bride on the wedding day, anyway. Eat quickly, brother. We have to get to the church by eleven."

"I'll just head to the shower," Cameron hopped off the kitchen stool and went to the bathroom to get ready.

"I like this boy," Emmett told Damian as Damian shoved a piece of toast with peanut butter on it in his mouth. "I don't think he has the capacity to break a heart."

"Unlike me," Damian mumbled around his toast.

"Hey, that was different," Emmett said sharply. "Jenna was a right bitch."

"'m gonna get dressed," Damian shuffled towards Emmett's bedroom, wanting to avoid the topic of Jenna on such a happy day. He quickly put his tux on and slicked his hair with gel (something that drove Cameron nuts, but he couldn't help but to do) and waited for Emmett to approve. Once he got the nod, he sat gingerly on the sofa and waited. His breath hitched when he caught sight of Cameron in his tuxedo. "Cam…"

"What? Oh, you like it?" Cameron spun around.

"You look fantastic," Damian managed to say.

"So do you," Cameron smiled. "But really, the hair gel…"

"Sorry," Damian blushed.

"We ready?" Emmett asked them. They nodded. "Let's go!" Cameron grabbed his guitar and allowed Damian to walk in front of him.

"Damian!" A woman ran up to him as they got to the chapel.

His eyes lit up. "Gemma!" She wrapped him in a big hug. "I've missed you, Gem."

"I've missed you too, brother," she began to cry a bit. "It's been far too long."

"Gemma, this is my boyfriend, Cameron," Damian introduced him.

"Pleased to meet you," Cameron said politely.

"Oh, he _is_ handsome," Gemma said to her brother. "Good choice, dear. Mum's been talking about you nonstop; she's over there." She waved their mother over.

"Damian," she rushed forward. "Oh, my darling," she hugged him tightly. "Oh, I've missed you so much! The house is nothing without you. Your father…" she wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Well, never mind him right now. How are you?"

"Pretty darn good," Damian smiled. "Mum, I want you to meet someone very special."

"Is this him?" She looked at Cameron. Damian nodded. "Oh, Cameron! It's so nice to finally meet you. You're even more handsome than in your picture!"

"I can see where Damian gets his good looks from," he said.

She laughed. "Yes, you two do make a rather cute couple. Now, let's head into the church, shall we? Well, you and I anyway, Cameron. Honestly, Emmett, your tie…" She hurriedly fixed his tie.

"Mum, leave it!" Emmett swatted her away.

"Sorry. It's a mother's intuition," she apologized.

Cameron smirked. "My mom does the same to me all the time."

"I like this boy," Joanne proclaimed. "Yes, well, come with me, Cameron." She showed him into the chapel.

"And now I'm nervous," Emmett fidgeted with his tie.

"It'll be fine," Damian reassured him. "Jane loves you."

"I can't believe how much of a nice young man you've turned out to be," Gemma put an arm around her younger brother. "You've grown up before my eyes, and I couldn't be prouder. Just know that I fully support you and your boyfriend."

"Thanks, Gem," he said appreciatively. He headed inside, taking his place next to Emmett at the altar. He saw Cameron sitting towards the back and broke into a wide grin. He hoped that someday Cameron could be standing up there beside him and they could too be joined in holy matrimony. "I love you," Cameron mouthed to him.

"Love you, too," Damian mouthed back, turning red with pride and happiness. The wedding went off without a hitch and Damian didn't drop the rings as he handed them over. He beamed as his brother kissed his new sister-in-law and walked down the aisle with her, finally married. Before he knew it, he was at the reception hall. He stood in the receiving line, itching to go talk to Cameron. As soon as he'd greeted the last guest, he bolted over to where Cameron was setting up and tuning his guitar. "Hi!"

"Hey baby," Cameron said, plucking the strings to see if they were right. "Got any requests for me?"

"Love Can Wait," Damian said immediately. "It's the first song I fell in love with."

"Got it," Cameron wrote it down in his requests log. "Your family seems so nice. A few of your aunts and family friends asked if I was a friend of the bride or groom, and I said 'I'm the groom's brother's boyfriend'. They didn't seem to mind."

"Whew," Damian let out a sigh of relief. "So Dad's the only one with the issue…"

"Seems like it," Cameron shrugged. "Hey, you want to introduce me?"

"Sure!" Damian bounced a little. "When?"

"After the meal, of course," Cameron rolled his eyes a little. "I'm just getting tuned up right now. I'll let you know when, okay?"

"Okay," Damian went off to talk to some family.

"Is that your boyfriend?" One aunt asked.

"Yes," Damian smiled. "Cameron. He's from Texas."

"He's handsome. I know my brother doesn't want me to, but I support you."

"Thanks, Aunt Christine," Damian nodded.

"We all do," a cousin spoke up. "As long as you're happy, Damian."

"I feel so lucky," he told them, "to have the support that I do. I mean, yes, my father disowned me, but it's nice to know that I have your support." He sat down at supper, Cameron sliding in next to him, putting his hand on Damian's knee. After eating, Cameron gently squeezed Damian's hand before heading to the stage. He nodded at Damian, who jumped up and took his cue. "Good evening, everyone," he said. "I'd like to introduce tonight's entertainment. He's studying music theory at a University in Dallas, Texas and wants to become a music therapist. This is his first real job, so please give a warm welcome to my…my boyfriend, Cameron Mitchell." The crowed applauded politely and Cameron took the microphone from Damian.

"Hey," he said. "I'll be taking requests all night, but this first one was requested by the Best Man." He strummed the opening chords of Love Can Wait, and Damian broke into a smile. He walked over to his mum.

"He has a wonderful voice," she said kindly. "And he wrote this song?"

"Yep," Damian said. "He writes all his own songs, but he does some covers, too. This was one of the first songs I heard of his, and it was one of my early favorites."

"I love him so much, Mum," he said suddenly. "I can't describe the feeling inside of me when he's around. I just wish Dad could love me again. I wish he could be here. I feel absolutely horrible, like I caused him not to come to his own son's wedding."

"Don't feel horrible, love," she pulled him close. "It's not your fault at all."

"Our anniversary is coming up," Damian murmured. "Mine and Cameron's. In a couple of weeks, we'll have been together for a year."

"That's wonderful," she kissed the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you for being who you really are and not being afraid to admit that he and you are together."

Jane and Emmett's first dance song ended up being Your Song, and Damian beamed as he looked up at his boyfriend performing onstage, eyes shining. Cameron took a break afterwards and hopped down to talk to Damian. "How am I doing?"

"They love you," Damian said reverently. "Mum absolutely adores you."

"I'm glad," Cameron ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit of his. "Wait 'til you hear another cover I've been working on. I'm dedicating it to you."  
>Damian flushed a brilliant shade of red. "Really?"<p>

"Really," Cameron pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. He climbed back onstage. "Hey, everyone. So this next song goes out to a very special person," he looked directly into Damian's eyes. "My boyfriend. I love you." It took Damian a few moments to place the song, but he realized it as a song from the movie _Armageddon_, which he and Cameron had watched late one night. "I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender. I could stay lost in this moment forever. Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure…" Tears of happiness pooled in Damian's eyes, and without realizing it, he was crying in full view of everyone, not caring in the slightest as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks. He knew in that moment that Cameron truly did love him, and always would.

_January 12_

Damian awoke to the smell of chocolate-chip pancakes cooking. His stomach rumbling, he wandered into the kitchen to find Cameron sliding a fresh plate of pancakes in front of him. "Happy Anniversary," he kissed Damian on the cheek. "I made you breakfast."

"It smells delicious," Damian reached for the syrup. "Wow, just for me?"

"Of course," Cameron smiled, making himself a batch of blueberry pancakes. "I wanted to do something special for you. Go on, eat up." Damian took a bite.

"Yum!" He eagerly dug in. "You didn't tell me you could cook!"

"Pancakes are one of the only things I can successfully make," he laughed. "And I know they're one of your favorite breakfast foods, so…"

"You're wonderful," Damian said.

"I try," Cameron smirked. "Well, I have some news for you," he joined Damian at the breakfast counter. "Turns out my great-Aunt Linda died a few weeks ago."

"Oh," Damian put his fork down. "I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know her too well, and I only saw her a few times. But I guess she really liked me, because she left me a lot of money." Damian's jaw dropped when he heard the sum.

"Oh my God! So…so what are you going to do with it?"

Cameron reached across the counter and took Damian's hand in his own. "I want to buy an apartment, for the both of us. I don't care where it is, as long as I'm with you. If you want to live here, that's fine. If you want to go back to Texas with me, I'd love that, too. I just want to be with you, Damian. I want to go to sleep next to you every night and wake up next to you every morning. I want to be able to make you pancakes on every anniversary we spend together. I want to be there when you cry or when you're lonely or afraid. I just want you," he stroked the back of Damian's hand with his thumb. "What do you say?"

"I want all of the above and more," Damian murmured. "Yes. Yes, let's move in together. I…as much as I love it here, I want to go to the States with you. We can…we could…we could marry there, legally…in a few years, that is."

"Yes," Cameron's eyes lit up. "I'll start searching tomorrow! But for right now, today, it's just you and I and nobody else. I love you."

"I love you, too," Damian kissed him. "Forever."

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Your Song or know the boys/their families.**

**Note: Yours truly, the authoress, makes a brief cameo somewhere in this chapter. Spot her and win a cookie (or other delicious snack). **

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"Mum, I have news," Damian said excitedly. "Cameron's great-aunt left him an extraordinary sum of money after she passed away, and he wants to buy an apartment, for the two of us!"

"That's fantastic," she smiled. "Whereabouts?"

"See, that's the thing," Damian fidgeted with his hands. "In America."

"Oh, I see," her face fell. She sighed. "Well, if that's what you want, love…as long as you have a roof over your head, you can live wherever you want to live. Just promise me that you'll visit."

"As much as I can," Damian promised. "At least twice a year, if not more."

"So…where in America do you plan on living?"

"We want to live in a state where we could possibly get married in the future, so most likely Massa…Mass…oh, I can never say it. Massachusetts."

"And marriage is legal there for gays?" Joanne pushed her hair away from her face.

"Yes," Damian nodded. "There's a lot of good Universities there, too. I've applied to a few of them already."

"I like that you're taking initiative," she said slowly. "But are you sure that this is what both of you truly want? Moving in together is a big step, darling."

"Yes," Damian said with every ounce of conviction. "This is what we want."

"All right then," she squeezed both of his hands. "Then I give you my blessing to move to America and live with Cameron."

"Thanks, Mum," he hugged her. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too," she sniffled. "I just want you to be happy."

"With Cameron," Damian smiled, "I am happy."

_Six months later_

"So, we're here," Damian looked around his and Cameron's apartment in a suburb just outside Boston. "Finally, we're here," he couldn't contain the excitement in his voice any longer. "Cameron, we're here!"

"I know," Cameron murmured. "It feels amazing."

"I can't wait to sleep with you again. Oh my," Damian turned scarlet. "I meant, sleep next to you again."

"I know what you meant," Cameron gave him a half-smile. "And yeah, I can't wait either. I've missed having you next to me as I sleep." He tapped his fingers on the doorframe. "You nervous about starting school here in the fall?"

"Excited, mostly," Damian admitted. "If I can figure out the train system!"

"I've looked at the maps online. It seems pretty simple. If you want, we can head into the city later and you can practice. I hate that we're not going to the same school, but…"

"No, no," Damian shook his head quickly. "Berklee is perfect for you. It's a much better music school than what you were going to before. And we'll see each other in the evenings and on weekends."

"You're too damn cute," Cameron kissed him.

"Cameron?" Damian looked up at him. "Is this the first step towards forever?"

"I'm not sure if it's the _first_ step," Cameron said truthfully, "but yes, it's a step in the right direction, for both of us."

"I love you, Cameron," Damian whispered.

"Um…I have something to confess to you," Cameron bit his lip nervously.

Damian's stomach flipped. "Oh no…"

"No, it's nothing bad," Cameron said quickly. "I just…I need to tell you something. So I think it's only right to tell you that Cameron…is my middle name."

"What do you mean?" Damian looked adorably confused.

"My real first name is Robert," Cameron explained. "My full name is Robert Cameron Mitchell. I started going by Cameron when I was fourteen."

"You don't look like a Robert," Damian said carefully.

"I know," Cameron laughed a little. "But that's what they named me. I wasn't too fond of it, so I asked everyone to call me by my middle name."

"Does anyone…call you…Robert?" Damian leaned against the wall.

"Once in a blue moon," Cameron said. "Like, if my parents are really mad at me I'll get the full name, and a couple of my great-grandparents do, but no one else does."

"May I call you Robert sometimes?" Damian giggled.

Cameron smirked. "Yes, but not too often, okay?"

"Deal." They shook on it.

"I can't believe I never asked you, but what's your middle name?" Cameron asked.

"Joseph," Damian told him.

"Damian Joseph McGinty," Cameron nodded. "I like it."

"Robert Cameron Mitchell," Damian smiled. "I like it, too."

_October _

"Hey," a classmate of Damian's said. "I don't mean to be inquisitive here, but are you gay? It's just that you keep mentioning this boy named Cameron that you live with, and I'm getting the sense that you're more than just friends."

"Yes," Damian didn't have any problems admitting it. "You have good…what's it called? Gay-dar. Yes, you have good gay-dar."

She laughed. "I'm bisexual, so call it intuition. Hey, did you know that there's a gay pride club here on campus? You should come to a meeting sometime. It's nice to hang out with others who are like you and to be able to talk about the issues that the gay community is facing these days. They're during common hours on Thursdays."

He smiled at her. "Sure, why not?"

"Great. Meet me in the library at 12:50 tomorrow. I'll bring you up to the meeting. Everyone's real friendly there, so don't be nervous!"

"Okay," he nodded. "See you then, err…" he paused, forgetting her name.

"Megan," she reminded him politely. "See you, Damian." The next day, he met her at the library promptly on time. "Hey," she waved. "We meet upstairs in one of the classrooms." She led him up the stairs and towards the back of the second level of the library. "Hi," she said to a few other club members who were already gathered there. When asked if there was any new business, she raised her hand. "We have a new member joining us today," she gestured over at Damian. "This is my friend Damian."

"Welcome, Damian," the president of the club, a girl named Sally, greeted him. "Would you maybe like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," he stood up. "M'name's Damian McGinty. I hail from Derry City, Northern Ireland. I live off-campus with my boyfriend of almost two years, Cameron."

"That's very sweet," Sally smiled. Damian sat back down, unsure of what else to say.

"So why don't we share some of our coming out stories?" Another club member, Martha, volunteered. Damian froze.

"Are you okay?" Megan leaned over and asked him.

"Is something wrong?" Martha looked over at them. "Hey, you alright?"

"My Dad kicked me out when I came out to him and my Mum," he mumbled. "Mum was fine with it but Dad wasn't. I lived with my brother and his fiancé for half a year…well, more than half a year. Almost a full year, actually. Cameron and I just moved in together in June."

"I'm so sorry," Megan murmured.

"He disowned me," he shrugged.

"At least your mom was supportive," someone else spoke up quietly.

"And _we _support you," Martha smiled warmly. "You're always welcome here."

"Yes," Sally nodded. "We have an open-door policy. Anyone can come, and whatever happens or gets talked about in this room stays in this room."

"Thanks," he sighed. "I haven't talked about what happened with my Dad in months. It happened a year and three months ago. I haven't spoken to or seen him since." He took a deep breath. "I just want him to love me again."

"What about your boyfriend?" A club member smiled. "What's he like?"

"He's wonderful," Damian suddenly lit up. "He's blonde, with blue eyes, he's a year older than me, and he's a musician studying up at Berklee. He's the best thing to ever happen to me, ever. In January, we'll have been together for two whole years. I can't believe it. I love him so much, I really do."

_January 12_

"Good morning," Cameron said cheerfully as Damian stumbled into the kitchen, still bleary-eyed with sleep. "Pancakes?"

"Oh, yes," Damian nodded enthusiastically, his stomach rumbling. "Oh, man, those look delicious," he licked his lips as he saw the stack of golden, fluffy pancakes sitting on his plate, already coated with syrup.

"I promised you I'd make you pancakes every year for our anniversary," Cameron took a little bow as he untied his apron. "So, here you go."

"Mmm," Damian ate a big bite. "These might be the only thing you can cook without burning, but damn if they aren't incredible."

"Well then," Cameron laughed, "if we ever open a restaurant, I'll be sure to put these on the menu. You do make a mean beef stew."

"Not to mention my baked lasagna," Damian waved his fork in the air.

"Still sure you want to be a science teacher?" Cameron joked.

"Yes," Damian giggled. "I love science, and I love children. It's the perfect combination. For me, anyway." He quickly finished off the rest of his plate.

"Speaking of children," Cameron said slowly, sitting down across from Damian. "How's Jane doing? Isn't she due soon?"

"In March," Damian grinned. "I'm so excited! I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Do they know what it is yet?" Cameron was amused by how perky Damian looked all of a sudden now that his sister-in-law's pregnancy had been mentioned.

"If they do, they're not telling me," Damian sipped his orange juice. "I hope it's a girl. Boys are just too much trouble," he smiled mischievously.

Cameron swatted at him playfully. "Do they have names picked out?"

"I think they were going to go with Hannah for a girl and Kevin for a boy, but that may have changed."

"Well, he or she is going to have the best uncle ever," Cameron reached over and took Damian's hand. "They're just going to love you. Emmett and Jane will make great parents, I can just feel it."

"I hope that baby's father and mother love him or her unconditionally," Damian looked down.

"Hey, I know it's been a year and a half since your father disowned you," Cameron titled Damian's chin up. "But now you're going to have a niece or nephew who is going to love you more than anyone else, besides me or your mom. Kids love everyone, no matter what the issue. And Emmett and Jane adore you; they won't keep their child away from you."

"I suppose you're right," Damian sighed. "So, what plans do you have for me today?"

Cameron looked out the window. "I'm seeing a cuddle-on-the-couch-and-watch-movies day. It's snowing like mad."

"Sounds perfect. I love you," Damian kissed his boyfriend of two years.

Cameron smiled; Damian tasted sweet, and his lips were a bit sticky from the maple syrup. "I love you, too."

_March 1_

"Damian, phone's for you!" Cameron smiled knowingly.

"Be right there," he padded in from the study. "Hullo?"

"Congratulations, Uncle!" Damian could practically hear Emmett's proud smile emanating through the phone. "It's a girl!"

"Oh!" Damian let out a whoop of happiness. "Oh, a girl! A baby girl!"

"A beautiful baby girl," Emmett told him. "She's perfectly healthy and wonderful. We've named her Hannah Grace. I'll e-mail you pictures as soon as I can."

"I'd love to visit her this summer," Damian began to get choked up with emotion.

"We'd like that very much. Oh, she's crying, and Jane's trying to sleep. I'd better go."

"Give Jane our love, and Hannah too."

"I'll talk to you soon," Emmett promised before hanging up.

"Oh my gosh," Damian stared at the phone receiver in wonder. "I'm an uncle!"

"I'm so happy for you, and your brother and sister-in-law. I'm sure she's beautiful. I hope she has your eyes, or your smile. Wait, where are you going?"

"To book us two plane tickets to Ireland for this summer!"

Cameron shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. He could only imagine what Damian would be like if they should ever have children of their own some day.

_June_

"She's so beautiful," Damian cooed over his baby niece. "How's my little Hannie? I'm your Uncle Damian." Baby Hannah giggled, and Damian broke into a wide grin.

"She has your laugh, I think," Cameron joked.

"Oh, yeah, this is Cameron. I guess he's sort of your uncle, too."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Hey, Hannah. You're adorable, just like your Uncle Damo."

Damian turned bright red. "He's just kidding. I mean, you're adorable, but not like me. Oh, I brought you a gift!" He handed the colorfully wrapped package to Jane.

"Oh, this is so sweet," she smiled. "Cameron, did you make this yourself?"

"Yep. I heard that infants respond well to soothing guitar music and soft words, so I made a quick CD of some new songs. The babies I've worked with seem to have taken to it, too. I thought maybe when Hannah gets fussy, you can put it on for her."

"Yeah, and I recorded a few songs on it, too, including a duet with Cam," Damian spoke up. "I also put together that photo album so she knows what we were all like growing up and what we were like when she was born. I asked Mum for a lot of those pictures. Don't worry, none of those embarrassing baby nudes of us are there."

"I wanted him to put in this precious one of him in the tub, but he wouldn't," Cameron said disappointedly.

Damian turned beet red. "You stole that one and put it in your office!"

"It was too cute," Cameron laughed. "I had to!"

Hannah reached out for Damian. "I think she wants to see you," Emmett laughed. "Would you like to hold her?" Damian nodded. "Here," Emmett handed her over.

"Oh!" Damian held her awkwardly. "Oh, um…" He looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I've never seen her reach for anyone but me like that," Jane said amazedly. "I think she's taken a real liking to you. She already knows that you're someone special in her life that she can rely on."

"I'll always protect you," he whispered to his niece. "And I'll always love you."

_January 12_

"I can't believe we're in Disneyland!" Damian looked around excitedly, taking it all in.

"You're so adorable; just like a little kid," Cameron smiled fondly.

"The fact that it's our anniversary makes it even better," Damian slipped his hand into Cameron's and held on tight. He'd awoken that morning to breakfast in bed from the hotel's room service, chocolate-chip pancakes. Cameron had apologized that he hadn't made them himself, but Damian hadn't minded; it was the gesture that counted.

"Yes," Cameron nodded. "I'm just going to use the restroom real quick. I'll be back soon," he said. Damian decided to browse in one of the nearby shops while he waited. Cameron watched to make sure that Damian wasn't around before slipping into Guest Relations. "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me with something? It's my boyfriend and my third anniversary today, and I wanted to propose in front of the castle."

"Congratulations!" The female cast member smiled. "That sounds very romantic. What can we help you with?"

"I want it to be the most special thing ever," Cameron told her. "I want all eyes on us. Maybe a special dinner afterwards. I want to do it at sunset, the most romantic time of day. I want this to be a day he'll never forget."

"Aww," she cooed. "Okay, we can do that. What's your name?"

"Cameron Mitchell, and my boyfriend's name is Damian McGinty."

"Alright, Cameron. How about you bring him to the castle courtyard around 4:30? We'll take care of everything else. All you have to do is provide the ring," she joked.

"Can do. Thanks so much," he shook her hand before finding his boyfriend waiting for him on the benches. "Hey, sorry about that," he apologized. "But I just had to get us these buttons," he held up two "Anniversary" buttons, "and a park map, of course."

"I love it," Damian eagerly pinned his button onto his shirt.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Cameron handed him the map of the park.

"I think…hmmm…well, why don't we start clockwise?" Damian said, always the methodical one. "We'll start in Adventureland and end up in Tomorrowland."

"Great, yeah," Cameron took his hand again and led the way. He was nervous all day, not sure how this proposal was going to go down. He was ninety-nine percent sure that Damian was going to say yes, but he was still anxious anyway. "Let's head back towards Main Street," he said when it was getting near to 4:30.

"Okay," Damian shrugged, not caring what they did as long as he was with Cameron.

"Damian," Cameron led him to the perfect spot. "Damian, I have something to ask you."

"What is it?" Damian asked, getting distracted by the castle. His attention was instantly grabbed when Cameron went down on one knee. "Cameron," his breath hitched.

"Damian, I love you more than words can express," Cameron said, laughing a little at the look on the Irishman's face. "Every day with you is a new adventure. Every time you laugh and every time you smile, my heart glows with warmth. I've loved you for three years now, and I never want to stop loving you." He fumbled in his pocket for the silver ring he'd picked out with the help of his sisters. "Damian Joseph McGinty," he produced the ring. "Will you marry me?"

"Absolutely," Damian said through his tears. Cameron slid the ring onto his finger and took his hand, pulling himself up and kissing Damian in front of the crowd that had gathered. He laughed as Mickey Mouse appeared seemingly from nowhere and hugged him. "What's this now? Oh, a certificate, how nice," Damian grinned from ear-to-ear. "I just…I can't believe this! Cameron, have you had this planned for months?"

"Yeah," Cameron blushed a little. "Well? Were you surprised?"

"Oh, yes!" Damian's eyes shone with happiness.

"Congratulations," the cast member who Cameron had talked to came up to them. "Now, you have very special dinner reservations tonight, with a prime view of the fireworks."

Damian was stunned. "Really?"

"Everything for you," Cameron told him. "I want this to be the second-best day of your life."

"Second best?" Damian gave him a funny look.

"The best being our wedding day," Cameron corrected him.

"Oh, of course," Damian said quickly. "Oh, Mum's going to be so happy!"

"You've made me the happiest man alive," Cameron stroked his cheek with the pad of his thumb. "And the first step towards forever starts right now, in this moment."

_Later_

"Mum? Mum, I have great news!" Damian bounced on the bed.

"Sweetheart, it's five in the morning! This better be good news," she laughed.

"Cameron proposed to me today," Damian blurted out in a rush of emotion.

"Oh my gosh," she sounded more alert now. "Oh, that's fantastic! Congratulations, both of you! Oh, this is wonderful. Yes, I'll be there at the wedding. Call me if you need anything, anything at all."

"Thanks, Mum," Damian smiled. "How's Hannah doing?"

"She's great, just great. She's started trying to walk. Oh, she's getting so big! Looks just like your brother. Gemma's doing well, too. Listen darling, I have to go before your father gets suspicious, but I'm so thrilled for you, and for Cameron."

"Thanks, Mummy. Cam sends his love, as do I." He hung up, laying back next to Cameron, who had his arms open and waiting for him. "Mum's happy."

"I'm glad," Cameron kissed Damian's forehead. "Lay on your stomach," he whispered. Damian gave him a puzzled look, but did as he was told. He felt Cameron's hands slip under his shirt and begin to massage his upper back. Damian sighed contentedly. "That feels really good," he murmured.

"I told you I wanted to make this one of the best days of your life," Cameron leaned down to kiss the back of Damian's neck. "And so I am doing just that."

"I love you, as I've never loved anyone," Damian said, voice slightly muffled by the sheets. His eyelids drooped in pleasure as Cameron continued to massage his back.

"And I love you," Cameron smiled to himself, feeling Damian gradually relax under his touch until he had fallen fast asleep.

_One year later_

Damian sniffed the air. A heavenly aroma was awakening him from a deep slumber. He slid his slippers on his ice-cold feet, shivering as he pulled his bathrobe around him. He followed the scent straight into the kitchen, where a steaming plate of pancakes awaited him. He dashed over to the breakfast nook, where he found a note beside the plate.

_Damian,_

_I just had to make you these, because it's our anniversary. However, I'm sorry that I cannot be here to eat them with you. After all, it's bad luck to see each other on your wedding day, so I've gone to get ready with my Dad and your brother. _

_Soon, we will be married, my one true love._

_Yours, Cameron_

Damian held the note close to him. It was one of hundreds—perhaps even thousands—that Cameron had left or sent to him over the four years that they had been together, but it was still special. It smelled of Cameron, and Damian got up to tuck it away in a special shoebox that lay on the floor of his closet. He trekked back to the kitchen and attempted to eat the food that Cameron had made him, but he found himself almost too anxious to eat. There was a knock on the apartment door, and he jumped up to answer it. "Mum! Jane, Hannah! Oh, I'm so excited," he embraced his mother, sister-in-law, and niece, who was nearly two years old.

"Hannah, do you remember your Uncle Damian?" Her mother prompted her.

"No," she said quietly.

Damian squatted down to her level. "Hullo, Hannah." He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hi," she whispered. She eyed him carefully. "Uncle?"

"Yep," Damian nodded. "I'm your dad's brother."

"Go on," Jane prodded her forward. "Give him a big hug. He's getting married today."

Hannah hesitantly took a step towards Damian. He smiled encouragingly, and she flung her arms around his neck. "Aww," he hugged her carefully. "She looks just like Emmett," he told his own mother.

"Yes, well," she surveyed the apartment. "Looks as if you're doing well for yourselves. Oh, and what a lovely view you have. But must it be so cold?"

"Cam's always going on about the heating bill," Damian rolled his eyes. "We compensate by having loads of blankets around, and we cuddle often."

"Cam?" Hannah blinked up at him curiously.

"Cameron is the man I'm going to marry today," he told her. "After today, he'll be your Uncle Cameron."

"Mind if I take her to get dressed?" Jane asked.

"Bedroom's down the hall and to the left," he pointed the way. She took her daughter to put her party dress on. "I'm so nervous," he admitted to his mother.

"You'll be fine, love," she patted his cheek. "Cameron is a fine man, and he'll be there to love and support you while we're overseas."

"Does Dad know about this?" He whispered.

"I couldn't very well lie about how we were all going to America at the same time," she admitted. "So yes, he does know."

"I don't want to know what he said," Damian groaned. "I just want this day to be happy and not worry about what Dad thinks about my marriage to another man."

"Both of your siblings support you, and the majority of the family does for that matter. But what matters most is that Cameron absolutely adores and loves you."

"He does," Damian nodded, more to himself than to his mother.

"Now, go shower, quick, and put your suit on."

"Yes, Mum," he laughed, dancing his way to the bathroom. Half an hour later, they were on their way to the church. Joanne chuckled softly as she watched her youngest fret about his hair and his tie and wonder what Cameron looked like and what vows he had written, and she listened to him rehearse his own vows under his breath. She hadn't always dreamed that he was going to grow up and marry another man, but she couldn't deny that she liked Cameron very much, and thought that he was more than a suitable match for her baby. "Mum, do you think you could relay a message to Dad for me, please?"

"Of course."

"Tell him…tell him that I'm not mad at him. Y'know, for disowning me and kicking me out. I may not ever forget it, but I do forgive him. If he hadn't, I wouldn't be here right now. I certainly wouldn't be getting married today. And tell him that I still love him and I hope I can be his son again someday."

She choked back tears. "I will, sweetheart," she whispered. She couldn't believe how quickly Damian had matured into a wonderful young man. In a whirlwind of activity, Damian was joining Cameron at the altar. The wedding was small, just family and close friends, and no bridesmaids or anything of the sort. Damian smiled at Gemma and Emmett, the latter of whom was standing behind him to hand over the rings. He noticed Cameron's parents and sisters sitting with his own mother and sister-in-law and niece. His bottom lip quibbled with emotion as Cameron reached for his hand. He barely registered what the minister was saying as his stomach fluttered and his face began to hurt from smiling so much. He turned to Cameron.

"Robert Cameron Mitchell," he smiled. "God, what can I even say? You came to me at my lowest point, when I needed someone to help guide the way in the darkness that had become my life. You picked me up just as I was falling into a desolate place, and saved me, as an angel would. I knew I loved you from when I first saw you, and I will love you until the day I pass on to the next life. I could not be happier to be here with you, in this moment in time, in this day, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Cameron squeezed his hand. "Damian Joseph McGinty," he swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat. "Wow, usually I'm the one who can't stop talking, but I've lost the words I wanted to say to you. All the words I want to say, I think I've told you already. And the words I haven't said yet are in my heart, waiting for you to hear them. I obviously express myself through song, and I've written several for you over the past four years. All I can say to you right now is that I love you, I have loved you, and I always will love you." Damian stood there with tears streaming down his cheeks; how was he so lucky, to have someone like Cameron in his life? His hands trembled as Cameron slid the gold ring onto his finger, and he nearly dropped Cameron's ring in his excitement. He slid his arm through Cam's and they walked down the aisle together, legally wed.

The reception again was just family and friends, but it was a night that they both would remember. While Cameron let someone else provide the music for his own wedding reception—which he wanted to enjoy—he did insist on playing a song for Damian, the first one he'd ever written about the blue-eyed boy. Damian laughed as Cameron smushed cake in his face, and he smeared icing on Cameron's cheeks. After all was said and done, they headed back to their apartment; tomorrow, they'd leave for their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

"I want to make love to you," Cameron kissed Damian's bare shoulder blade as they lay in bed together.

Damian turned over, eyes shining. "I want that so much, Cameron."

"Are…are you sure? I don't want to do anything that you're not ready for."

"I've waited four years," Damian laughed. "I'm ready, yes. What happened with…well, that was quite some time ago. I love you, and I know that you love me, and we're married. This is what I want; to be with you, to give myself over to you." He looked at Cameron, trust shining through his blue-green eyes. Cameron grinned and leaned over to turn off the light; this was going to be one hell of a fun night.


	4. Chapter 4

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Your Song or know Cameron or Damian or their families.**

**Note: Okay, so I'm bad with any language that's not Spanish or English, so if some of the translations are wrong, mea culpa. Please keep reviewing!  
><strong>

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
>Well, a few of the verses, well they've got me quite cross<br>But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
>It's for people like you that keep it turned on<em>

"There's something I have to tell you," Cameron sat Damian down one rainy night that spring. They'd been married for four months, and were saving money for a new house.

"Oh no," Damian's eyes widened. "Oh…oh, Cam, please…"

"No, it's…" Cameron put a hand on Damian's arm in an attempt to calm his nerves. "You know how I'm about to graduate from college in a month?"

"Yes, and I couldn't be prouder of you," Damian beamed. "So what's the issue?"

"Well," Cameron averted his eyes. He didn't want to hurt Damian with this news, but he didn't want to conceal the truth from him. "I might be going away for awhile."

"Away?" Damian's brow creased. "Where to? Like, to New York or something?"

"Wherever they send me," Cameron admitted. "I'm sort of doing a…a world tour type thing…to help kids in need in poverty-stricken communities. To bring them music, teach them a little, even, so that they can have it once I'm gone." He cleared his throat before dropping the biggest bombshell. "I may be gone for a year."

"What?" Damian's eyes immediately filled with tears. "For a _year_?"

"I have to," Cameron explained. "There's no way around it. They cover my travel expenses and I'd be getting a lot of money—mostly to comp for travel and living expenses—so we'd be able to buy that house you want. I'd bring you along, but your priority is to finish college yourself." He tilted Damian's chin up. "Hey. It'll be okay. I'll send you video diaries of all the places I go, I promise. And I'll have something very special for you when I get back."

"What would that be?" Damian mumbled.

"I have started writing the world's greatest love song," Cameron motioned towards his work area. "And I'm writing it for you. But it's a long way from being finished. Maybe I can get some inspiration from some of the places I visit. But I swear to our Lord God that by the time I arrive back in your arms, I will have it done."

"But how will I go on a year without you? How will I know you won't cheat on me with a better man?" Damian's face and spirit fell.

"Damian. Honey, look at me. Look at me," Cameron urged him. "I could never, ever find it in my heart to cheat on you. As a Christian, I could never do it. As a moral man with a good, solid upbringing, I could never do it. As your best friend, I could never do it. And as the man who is deliriously in love with you, I could never do it."

"But there are other men out there who are far better than I," Damian bemoaned. "They are more beautiful than I, and they're better people for you."

"Damian," Cameron moved closer to him. "You're beautiful. You are absolutely beautiful. You're the most beautiful man I know."

"What about me is so beautiful?" Damian mumbled.

"Your eyes," Cameron gently kissed Damian's eyelids. "Your nose," Cameron kissed the tip of Damian's perky nose. "Your lips," Cameron muttered against Damian's pink lips. "Your neck," he kissed the hollow of Damian's pale neck. "This," he kissed Damian's collarbone.

"Clavicle," Damian breathed. "It's called a clavicle, otherwise known as collarbone."

"You're so sexy when you talk all scientifical like that," Cameron brushed a finger against Damian's clavicle, causing him to shiver. "I'd kiss more parts of you that I think are beautiful," he whispered hotly against Damian's suddenly flushed skin, "but that would require taking your clothes off."

Damian gulped and took off at once for the bedroom. Cameron chuckled and followed a few moments later. Even though he was married and had the papers and ring to prove it, sometimes Damian still needed reminding of how amazing he truly was.

_May_

"I am so proud of you," Damian hugged Cameron on his graduation day. "And to think, I get to call you my husband!"

"I know," Cameron grinned as he clutched his diploma. "I still can't believe it."

"That we're married?"

Cameron swatted at him playfully. "That I'm a college graduate!"

"Hi, Mrs. Mitchell. Mr. Mitchell," Damian politely greeted Cameron's parents.

"Nice to see you again, Damian," Mrs. Mitchell hugged him. "Are you taking care of my boy? Is he eating well? Does he get enough sleep?"

He laughed. "Relax! He's perfectly fine. And to be quite honest, he takes care of me more than I take care of him! All I do is cook the meals! He does the cleaning."

"A nice balance," she nodded. "If only some other men," she looked pointedly at her husband, "could be as nice a leading example as you."

He blushed. "Cameron's my soulmate," he said. "I'd do anything for him."

"Are you two using protection?" Mr. Mitchell spoke up.

"Dad!" Cameron blushed to his hairline.

"Don't worry, sir," Damian said. "We're very careful. I mean, we were both virgins when we first did it, but we're still careful anyway. Cameron's a perfect gentleman, both in and out of the bedroom."

His mother-in-law jabbed her husband in the ribs. "You don't just ask your son and his husband about their intimate lives! It's not as if they can get each other pregnant." She turned to Damian, smiling apologetically. "Don't mind him. I am curious, though. Are there plans for children in the future?"

"Yes," Cameron said immediately. "Right?"

"Of course," Damian nodded in agreement. "But not for a few more years. Not until after I'm done with school myself and when we get a regular house that would be more suitable to raise a child."

"Yeah," Cameron swallowed at Damian's words. "I kind of want a boy, but Damian's insisting on a girl. I'll take in whatever child God sends to us, though."

"Would you plan on adopting through a Christian agency, or take one in from the hospital, or from a foreign country?" Mrs. Mitchell asked curiously.

"We're not sure yet," Damian admitted. "We haven't even been married for six months!"

She laughed. "I suppose I'm just anxious for grandkids from my favorite son."

"I'm your _only_ son, Ma," Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but he's my favorite son-in-law."

"Oh," Damian giggled. "I'm flattered!"

"Okay, squeeze in for a nice photo," she held up her camera. "One…two…three!"

"I want a copy of that photo," Damian told her. "Because I'm going to miss Cameron so much when he's away, and this will bring me a bit of happiness."

_June_

"So…tell me again where you're going again," Damian leaned his head against Cameron's chest. "Tell me where your travels are leading you."

"First, I'm going to Asia," Cameron reminded him. "Then, I head to the Middle East. After that, I'm being sent to Africa. Then, to Europe. I'm going to South America, and finally I'll stop in a few cities in the U.S."

"No Australia?" Damian peered up at him.

"Oh, yes, I forgot about that," Cameron smiled. "I'm going there, too. So pretty much every continent except Antarctica."

"I'm worried," Damian confessed. "What if you get hurt? What if you get really sick?"

"I'll be fine," Cameron promised. "I don't want to die before you do. If you live to be one hundred, I want to be one hundred minus one day so I don't have to live without you."

"Winnie-the-Pooh," Damian smiled softly.

"Yes," Cameron rubbed Damian's stomach, something that tended to soothe him. "Now, don't let my absence affect your studies. I promise I'll try to be there for your graduation. But if I'm not, I'll be there in spirit. God will be with you, Damian."

"Of course," Damian murmured, touching his gold cross necklace. "He always is."

"I fly to Sydney tomorrow," Cameron said. "What do you say you give me a…a going away present?" He winked at the brunette.

"I have just the perfect thing in mind," Damian leaned over and seductively switched off the light.

The next day, he cried as he saw Cameron off at the airport. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yes," Cameron wiped his tears away. "I'll send you video diaries of every place I go to, I promise. Nothing but God can keep me from you, my love." He kissed Damian, his lips lingering there for a delightful moment.

"Nothing but God," Damian murmured in repetition. "I love you."  
>"I love you, too. I'm going to learn how to say that in the language of every country I go to. Well, Australia doesn't count, but as soon as I go to Japan, I will."<p>

"Oh," Damian blushed cutely. "Well, let me help you with one. The Gaelic is 'Is breá liom tú'."

"Is breá liom tú," Cameron repeated. "I like that. Is breá liom tú, Damian."

"Is breá liom tú, Cameron." Damian waved and waved as Cameron stepped through the security gates, and did not stop waving until he could not see Cameron any longer. He cried into his pillow that night, a terrible, aching void in the pit of his stomach. He feared terribly that Cameron would never come back to him, that he would meet someone far better and never come back home. A few days later, he got an email with a video attachment in it from Cameron. He eagerly opened it at once.

"Hey, baby," Cameron grinned into the camera. "Or should I say g'day, Damian? Hello from Australia! It's so awesome here, Damo. Look at this view," the camera panned to show the gleaming city of Sydney at Cameron's disposal. "Guess what? There are kangaroos here! They're so cool. I wish you could see them, too. I'm taking so many pictures already. The kids here are so cute. Can we adopt an Australian kid?" Damian could hear Cameron's chuckle, and he smiled to himself. "Anyway, I just wanted you to see this fantastic view, baby. I'm already counting down the days until I see you again. Well, bye for now. Oh, wait," Cameron turned the camera around so that it was on him. "I love you. So much." He blew a kiss towards the lens and waved before turning it off. Damian settled into his chair; so Cameron had kept his promise after all. He looked down at the ring on his finger and he brought it to his lips. "I miss you," he mumbled.

_June 30_

"Konnichiwa from Tokyo!" Cameron trilled cheerfully. "Oh my God, Tokyo is amazing, Damian. I've got to bring you here someday. The food isn't as great, but man, this city is incredible. It's so crazy high-tech. And everything is adorable, especially the kids. I think I've already spent last week's paycheck in souvenirs!" He laughed. "I'll send you some presents from time to time for special occasions. My goodness, it's been so rewarding already. I mean, the kids…I've been traveling to an inner-city school, where they have very little, and the kids there just light up when I come into the room. Ah, crap, I've got to go meet one of the teachers for dinner in a bit. Watashi wa anata o aishite! That means 'I love you' in Japanese." Cameron blew another kiss to the camera before logging off. Damian fingered the bracelet that Cameron had given him a few years ago; he couldn't help but to worry about his husband. It was going to be a long twelve months.

_July 16_

"So this is my last day in China," Cameron was saying. "And man, is it hot here. It's much, much poorer than anything I've ever seen. These kids live in huts. They have…they're lucky if they even make it to seventh grade, especially if they're girls." Cameron swallowed. "But Hong Kong was nice; I went there for a few days. I even got to go to Hong Kong Disneyland! I know you're jealous of my having gone to Tokyo Disneyland and DisneySEA," Damian laughed; it was true, "but you know my goal is to go to every Disney Park there is. I promise, I have loads of souvenirs for you! This experience is so humbling, Damian. My only regret is that I can't spend it with you. Well, I head to Thailand in the morning, so I'll log off now. Wǒ ài nǐ."

_July 30_

"Bangkok is hot as hell," Cameron wiped his brow in exaggeration. "But the people here are really friendly. Did you know elephants really roam the streets here? Take a look," Cameron panned the camera out his hotel's window. "See that?" He pointed. "That's an elephant. Walking in the street. I'm not kidding. It's so awesome," Damian could hear Cameron smiling to himself as he spoke and pressed his hand to the screen, hoping he could feel Cameron through it. "It's beautiful, but it's sad. Like, there's not really a clear line between the rich and the poor in some places. But still, I'm teaching children music, and they appreciate every moment of it. Phom Rak Khun, Damian." He kissed the camera lens before clicking it off. Damian's eyes filled with tears; how he wished he could be there with Cameron! He glanced at the calendar; only eleven months 'til he came back.

_August 13_

"I thought Texas was hot in summer," Cameron groaned. "But oh man, Mumbai is much, much worse. Thank goodness monsoon season starts very soon. I might be gone by then, though. I move up to Russia next week. Asia's been great to me, though. Or is Russia part of Asia? I always get that confused. You're back to school soon, right? I hope you're ready for it. Don't slack off just because you're a Senior! Anyway, India's great. Again, there's the thing with girls not getting enough education. I hope I can try and change that someday. Girls need to be educated, too. But as a future educator yourself, I'm sure you're all for that, right? Well, I'll send you some pictures soon, but the Internet is kind of slow here. I love you to death, Damian. Actually, Mãĩ tumse pyār kartā hū̃. That's 'I love you' in Hindi. Isn't that pretty? Well, bye for now." Damian glanced at the calendar; looked as if Cameron would be in Russia on September 7th, which was Damian's birthday. He hoped to God that Cameron wouldn't forget all about it.

_September 7_

"You thought I'd forget, didn't I?" Cameron smiled into the camera. "Of course I didn't, baby. Happy birthday from Moscow!" He threw up his arms in celebration, and Damian grinned widely. "Russia, now this is a definite climate change from India, I'll tell you that! But it's awesome here, too. It's so rich in history here. I traveled to some of the palaces, like where the Grand Duchess Anastasia would've stayed at. Remember when we watched that movie, and how Rasputin freaked you out?" Cameron chuckled. "I wish I could be there to kiss you on your birthday, baby, but I guess you'll have to do make do with a cyber-kiss. Oh, I sent you your present; you should probably get it today. At least, I hope you do. Let me know when you do, okay? Ya tebya lyublyu, Damian. I'll be home in ten months, I promise." Damian ran to the mailroom. Sure enough, there was a package there waiting for him, postmarked from St. Petersburg. He eagerly opened it, wriggling excitedly, wondering what it could be.

"Oh, Cameron," he laughed as he pulled out a myriad of souvenirs from Tokyo Disneyland, including a CD of different Disney songs sung in Japanese. He flipped through some of the pictures Cameron had taken along his journey so far and smiled. Cameron truly looked happy doing what he was doing, and the kids he was photographed with looked excited to have him among them. Damian only wished he was there, too.

_September 28_

"So I've made it to Turkey," Cameron laughed. "Trust me, it's the only really sort of safe country to go in the Middle East right now. And you know how opposed to war I am…" he trailed off. "Anyway, Turkey is lovely. Lots of interesting food here, but it's all really good, though I keep craving Indian food. I set off to Africa soon, and I'm really excited, Damian. I'll be careful not to get malaria, don't worry. I can't wait to go to South Africa, or Morocco, or Egypt. Technically, I'm still in Asia. I hope you really liked your birthday present. Well, I'd better go get ready for work. Talk to you soon, and seni seviyorum."

_October 13_

"Happy Friday the 13th from Egypt!" Cameron trilled. "Look at this amazing view right now," he panned the camera to show off the pyramids. "My God, it's incredible here. I feel like Cleopatra or something. You know, minus the whole snake thing. Alexandria is so gorgeous. And the Nile! What a river! I keep looking for Moses in the bulrushes," he laughed. "Wow. Wow, wow, wow. I'd love to bring you here someday, Damo. Or perhaps to Jerusalem to see the Holy Land. I go there soon, don't worry. I should be there in time for Christmas, which will be amazing. Look at that," he pointed out a pyramid. "Isn't that incredible, Damo? Ana bahbak kitear, Damian. That means 'I love you so much' in Egyptian. Cool, huh? Well, I'll let you know when I've made it to Morocco, okay? Put on _Casablanca _in my honor. Bye for now." Damian settled back and felt the tears spill from his eyes. Last night, he had laid in bed and buried his face in Cameron's pillow, trying to call Cameron's scent back to him. He was counting down the days…

_November 1_

"Okay, so I lied," Cameron confessed. "Cape Town is the most beautiful city ever. Like, seriously. It's beautiful here, simply beautiful. The water, my God, it's so clear and blue. And you know what? There's penguins here. Penguins!" Damian laughed as Cameron showed off some penguins playing on the rocks. "I'm so tempted to steal one and bring it home. Would you mind terribly if we had a penguin as a pet?"

"Not at all, darling," Damian murmured, putting a hand to the screen.

"I went to Nelson Mandela's cell the other day," Cameron was saying. "It was so mesmerizing. But totally awesome, because that guy is awesome. Anyway, are you keeping up with your studies? Are you working on your thesis? You know you have to, Damian. Do it for me, okay? Well, today I'm going to say 'I love you' in _two _languages. I'd only say it in Afrikaans, but I'm going to say it in Swahili, too. Ready? Here goes. The Afrikaans is Ek is lief vir jou, and the Swahili is Nakupenda. Bye!"

_November 25_

"So I'm kind of spending Thanksgiving in Morocco," Cameron ran a hand through his hair, "but it's so worth it, because it's nice here. Marrakesh is so neat. The food here is a little out there—I've eaten lamb and goodness knows what else—but it's nice. I keep wanting to watch _Casablanca_, though." He laughed. "God, I miss you so bad. I look at your picture every day, and I keep a sweatshirt of yours nearby so that I can smell it and feel as if you're here with me. Of course, you're always here with me," Cameron kissed his wedding ring. "I'm really horny, too." He smirked. "Edit that out." Damian laughed and smiled lovingly at the screen. "Don't worry, I've been keeping it to myself. I could never, ever cheat on you. Ever. Well, ana b'hebbak, Damian."

_December 25_

"Merry Christmas, my love. I'm here in Jerusalem, at long last. This is where I really wish you could be here. I went to midnight Mass near where Christ was born all those years ago. It was the most amazing spiritual experience of my life. Someday, we'll share it together. I've been praying for you, every single day, especially here. This birthplace of Christ is nothing without the one who also fulfills my soul: you." Damian felt tears plop onto the desk and quickly blotted them away. "Look out for your Christmas present. It should be there soon, if it's not already. Ani ohev otach, Damian. That's Hebrew. Bye!"

_January 12_

"Hey baby, sorry I can't be there for our first wedded anniversary, but I'm kind of in Greece right now," Cameron apologized. "I wish we could be spending it here together, but airfare is so expensive…" he trailed off. He bit his lip so Damian couldn't see that he was on the verge of tears. "I guess I just wanted to show you this incredible view of the Mediterranean Sea. It's the most beautiful body of water I've ever seen. Greece, in general, is a beautiful country. God, I miss you so much. But I'm working hard on your song. Being here, and seeing what I've been seeing, has inspired me in so many ways. I've practically written a whole new album already!" He coughed. "Well, s' agapo, Damian. So damn much. You'd better kiss me a thousand times when we meet again. I'll be counting the kisses—and the days. Six months, I promise. Love you." Damian took a shuddering breath and wiped away the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He'd made it half a year without Cameron, and surely he could make it half a year more…

_February 2_

"Hello from Rome!" Cameron's voice was clear and bright. "Wow, this is the coolest city ever, besides Tokyo. It's the exact opposite of Tokyo, actually. The history here pulses in the streets. I mean, check out the view from my freaking window," Cameron threw open the shutters to reveal a typical, bustling Italian street at sunset. Damian gasped at the beauty of it, wishing desperately that he were there, walking hand-in-hand with Cameron down that street, sharing a gelato or a sweet kiss. "They say that French is the language of love, but I disagree. The language of love is totally Italian. It's so melodic and writes so well in song. I've written an entire verse here alone!" He laughed. "I've got to take you here, too. Well, ti amo, Damian. I'll buy you a football jersey here—it's absolutely HUGE in Rome, almost as big as Spain or Portugal! Ciao, bellismio mio."

_February 14_

"Happy Valentine's Day from Germany!" Damian smiled as Cameron showed off his new lederhosen and sweater. "German chocolate is freaking delicious, I'll tell you that, almost as good as Swiss chocolate. And the gummy bears! You know how much I love gummy bears," Cameron rubbed his stomach happily. "Well, I only have a few more European countries to hit up before I'm off to South America," he reminded Damian (as if Damian could possibly forget). "Then I'm in the States for a little bit before coming home. I've already had to buy two new suitcases for souvenirs alone! Don't worry," he said hurriedly, "a lot of them are gifts from the people I've worked with or stayed with. At any rate, I fly to Paris tomorrow. I absolutely cannot wait to go to Disneyland Paris. I also cannot wait to be home to you again. Five months, baby. Hang in there. Ich liebe dich, Damian."

_March 3_

"Bonjour!" Cameron waved into the camera. "France has been fantastic, but I'm ready to move on. I'm gaining too much weight from all this bread, and I don't want to return to you a fat man!" Damian giggled; as if! "I leave for Barcelona in a few days, and I'm quite excited. Of course, after that I go to London, and I'm _really_ excited for that. After that it's Iceland, and then I'll at least be on the same side of the Earth as you again. Disneyland Paris was really, really nice, and I got you some stuff there, so don't worry. I only have the Orlando theme parks to visit, and I'm waiting to do those with you, baby. Maybe we can bring our future daughter there someday?" His blue eyes bored into Damian's soul, filling the brunette with a warmth unlike anything else. "Je t'aime tellement, Damian. Until a few weeks, forever yours, Cameron."

_March 22_

"Barcelona's been great to me," Cameron kicked back in his hotel bed. "The tapas here—that's little snacks you eat around four o'clock—are so mind-bendingly delicious. I'd send you some, but I don't know how they'd fare in the mail," he chuckled. "Thanks for sending me those pictures of you. I've really missed you lately. I promise I'll call as soon as I hit the States. Of course, that won't be until May…" he trailed off. "But I swear, I will. Did you know that the language of this area of Spain isn't Spanish, but rather Catalan? In that case, et vull, Damian."

_April 1_

"Bet you weren't expecting a video so soon!" Cameron laughed. "No, this isn't an April Fool's Day prank. But I don't have much time in England, so I'm making this real quick before I go to Iceland in a couple days. After that, I'm going to Brazil and then Costa Rica, okay? Then after that, it's Mexico, Hawaii, and…oh, I'm so sorry, Damian. But it looks like I'll be home a couple weeks later than planned. They want me to go to Bali at the last minute. I'm so, so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He held up a sheaf of papers. "See this? It's your song, and it's nearly done. I just need the melody to match the words. Okay? Okay. Well, I love you and miss you." Damian cried softly upon hearing that he'd be separated from his lover for two weeks longer than planned. He turned off the computer, ran to his bedroom, threw himself down on the bed, and began to cry.

_April 13_

"Okay, so Iceland is totally false advertising," Cameron rolled his eyes. "Because there's like, no ice here. Apparently, that's all in Greenland. What's up with that? Anyway, it's really nice here. There's all this natural hot springs that would be perfect for a romantic date. That is, if I had you with me. The Icelandic—did you even know that Iceland has its own language, not to mention the highest literacy rate in the world—for 'I love you' is ég elska þig. I think I said that right. It's kind of tricky. I leave for Brazil in a few hours, and I'm excited to get down to Rio. I promise I won't party _too_ much. It's no fun partying without you, anyway. Well, bye for now. I'll call you when I reach Chicago, okay?"

_April 30_

"Brazil! What an awesome country! Man, football is insane here. I know you only root for Manchester United, but here, oh, it's crazy, just the kind of energy you'd love. It's nice here, really pretty and all that, and it's my only South American country. Wait. I think Central America is part of South America, technically. Then why do they even bother to call it 'Central America'?" Cameron shrugged. "At any rate, I'll be back in like, two months and one week or so, so worry not about me, and eu te amo."

_May 10_

"I went zip-lining, Damian. Zip-lining! Me! Through the jungles of Costa Rica! Oh my God, this country is amazing. There are so many waterfalls and luscious plants and flowers here. I wish I could stay here longer, but my flight to Mexico City leaves in the morning. The thing I could do without, though, are the damn bugs. What do they think I am, a buffet?" He chuckled softly. "It won't be long now, sweetheart. After Mexico, I'm technically in the States, if only for a week and a half in Hawaii. Te amo, mi amor."

_May 23_

"Damian? Are you mad at me or something? I haven't heard from you in like, a week. I hope you're not mad at me just because I had to delay our reunion for another couple of weeks due to my having to go to Indonesia. Please, call me soon, or email me so I know you're okay. Anyway, I'm in Mexico City now. It's not the best place I've been to, nor the most beautiful, but it's plenty poor. They really seem to need music therapy here. It might take their minds of things. And maybe it could save some kids from joining gangs. Well, te amo mucho, quierido. That means, I love you very much, sweetheart. Adios."

_June 2_

"Aloha, Damian. Hawaii is really beautiful. I'd like to come here with you for one of our anniversaries. Maybe next year, okay? Or for your birthday or something. Hey, are you sure you're okay? I got an email from your brother. He hasn't heard from you in a little while, either. I'm a little worried. Please call me or something. Look, I'll be in Toronto on June 28. I'll call you then, okay? Aloha pumehana."

_June 20_

"Bali is simply gorgeous. The beaches are all white-sand, the flowers are so exotic, and the people are the friendliest anywhere. Darling, please send me a sign to let me know that you're okay. I know the places I've been in lately don't have the best Internet access, or cell phone access for that matter, but I haven't heard from you. Are you mad at me? Please don't tell me you're having an affair. That would simply break my heart, Damian. Your song is almost done. Please let me know that I'll be able to sing it for you. Aku cinta kau, Damian, forever and always."

_July 2_

"So I'm in Toronto," Cameron showed off the view from his hotel room. "And I talked to you the other day. I had no idea that you weren't really getting my emails. I guess they're lost in cyberspace somewhere. I guess I'll show this to you when I get home in a few weeks. I just have to hit up three more cities first, okay? I'm going to Chicago after the holiday, and then zapping down to Houston for a few days before finishing off in New York. Then, I'll be home, I promise to you." His cell phone rang just then. "Huh, my phone," Cameron walked over to his bed where his phone lay. "Hello? Yes, this is he." His face paled. "Oh my God. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hurriedly switched off the camera and packed his belongings, heading to the airport to get the next flight he could back to Boston.

"Where do you think you're going?" His boss asked as he stormed through the hotel lobby. "You have three more cities to visit."

"I'm sorry, but I've just gotten the news that my husband is in he hospital," Cameron pushed past him. "I have to go home right away."

"You can't skip out on the American leg of your tour!"

"They'll live," Cameron stepped up to the check-out desk. "It's just three cities."

"You made a commitment!"

"My husband," Cameron signed the register, "is in a coma right now, Bill. I'm sorry, but he's the most important thing in my life. I've been away from him for over a year, and he needs me right now. The tour is cancelled." And with that, he walked out.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

__**Disclaimer: I don't own Your Song or personally know anyone here. **

**Note: Two chapters left after this one, my dears. I'll have it done maybe by the end of the month, if I'm lucky. Review!  
><strong>

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
>You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue<br>Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
>Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen<em>

"Cameron? Where are you?"

"Hey, Mrs. McGinty. I'm at the airport. What's happened? I've been worried sick ever since the hospital called me…"

"Oh," she said quietly. "It's just…he was driving, and it was raining. From what I heard, he seemed to be distracted by something, but I'm not sure what, and he crashed. His head was quite banged up, and they put him in a medically-induced coma so he can heal."

"Oh my God," Cameron moaned, clutching his cross necklace tightly in his fist. "I feel…so guilty. I told him that I was going to Bali for a couple of weeks and wouldn't be home as soon as I'd thought, and I feared he hadn't taken it very well. Oh, my flight's boarding…I'll be there in a few hours."

"Just…please hurry," she begged softly. "He's at Newton-Wellesley…they think maybe you just being there…"

"I will, I promise to God," Cameron told her. "Gotta go. See you soon."

"A thiarna dean trocaire," she said. "Lord have mercy."

He stiffly boarded his Boston-bound flight, not wanting to think about the fact that his husband was in a coma, fighting for his life, and that he could have brain damage when he woke up. He nervously played with his necklace as he stared out the airplane window, drumming his fingers on the armrest of the seat.

"Nerves?" The kind mother next to him asked.

"Family emergency," he admitted. "My…my husband is in the hospital."

"Oh," she looked taken aback. "I…I'm sorry to hear that. God bless him, and you."

"Thanks," he said softly, then continued to look out the window. _Dear Lord,_ he began to pray silently, closing his eyes. _I will never ask you for another thing as long as I live. Please, please heal Damian. I'm begging you, Lord, to heal and watch over him. Don't take him into Your arms so soon. Please…please, God…_

A couple of hours later, he was grabbing his suitcase and heading straight into his and Damian's city via train. He'd had the rest of his things shipped home, and they'd be arriving in a few days. He had what he needed for now. He, as calmly as he could, walked into the hospital and went up to the information desk. "I'd like to know what room Damian McGinty-Mitchell is in, please."

"Are you family?" The receptionist hardly looked up from her magazine.

"Yes, I'm his husband, Cameron Mitchell-McGinty," Cameron said.

"Oh," she clicked her keyboard. "Yes, he's in the ICU. Second floor, to the left."

"Thank you," he found the elevator bank and rode upstairs. It seemed as if hours passed before he found Damian's hospital room. "Mrs. McGinty," he said. "I'm so…I can't…"

"It wasn't your fault," she reassured him. "I'm just glad you were able to get here."

"Let me see him," he moved past her. "Damo…" he let out a low sob as he saw his beautiful Damian lying in that bed, hooked to machines, his eyes closed. "Oh, Damo, I'm so…I shouldn't have left you for so long…forgive me, please forgive me…" he put his suitcase on the floor and knelt by the bed, clutching Damian's hand in his own. "Damian, wake up! I'm here now, it's okay! Oh…" he began to cry in earnest. "Please, please…I…I finished your song…please come back to us. Please, I'll never ask you for anything ever again…I love you so much, more than life itself…if only it were me in your place!" He stood up quickly when a doctor entered the room. "When is he gonna wake up?"

"When we think he's healed enough, we'll take him out of the coma," the doctor explained gently. "He's had a very traumatic brain injury, and he needs deep, relaxing rest. A medically-induced coma was the best solution." He quickly washed his hands at the small sink in the room. "I'm sorry, and you are…?"

"I'm Cameron. Damian's husband," Cameron looked down at the sleeping boy. "I've been away for awhile for work, and I come back to this news…" he broke off, the reality suddenly hitting him. "I feel so guilty for what's happened to him."

"Don't," the doctor began reading Damian's charts and monitors. "Not your fault."

"Can…can he hear me?" Cameron awkwardly hung back by the window.

"We're not entirely sure if people in comas are aware of what's going on around them, or if they can hear what people say to them while they're under. But it's worth a shot. Go on, talk to him. I'll see if anything changes on his brain monitors." Cameron gave the elder doctor a questioning look. "Try it," he encouraged the blonde.

"Hey, baby," Cameron sat down gingerly on Damian's bed. "It's me, Cameron. I'm home, Damian. I'm finally home. I've missed you so much," he swallowed hard, "and I love you. Oh God, I love you."

"He seems to respond a little to that," the doctor smiled warmly. "Hopefully, we'll be able to take him out of this within a week, perhaps less."

"Good," Cameron nodded. "How much…how much damage will he have?"

"There's no way of telling until he wakes up. But with any luck, and a bit of faith, a lot will be saved or reversed with this medical coma."

Cameron nodded solemnly. "May I stay here with him?"

"Yes, you may. It might help him. His mother tells me that you're a musician—music therapy, as I understand it. That just might be what Damian needs right now. Does he have a favorite song that you sing to him?"

"Yeah," Cameron brightened a smidge. "I can do that, totally. My guitar should be here tomorrow; see, I just flew in from Toronto, Canada, today. I had to send my guitar and the rest of my things via overnight mail, but when I get them, I can play for him."

"Good," the doctor smiled. "I'll be sure to let you know if anything changes." He left, and Joanne came back, offering Cameron a cup of coffee.

"So how was seeing the world?" She asked softly.

"Wonderful," he said honestly. "I just wish he could've been there with me. Every place I went to was so beautiful in its own unique way. But he should've been by my side…then he certainly wouldn't be here…in a freaking coma…" He trailed off, trying to hold back his tears, which were fighting to spill from his eyes. "How's Hannah?"

"She's growing up so fast," she said fondly. "She keeps asking for you, though, and for Damian. Hopefully you two will be able to see her soon."

"Right now," Cameron said, "all I want is for that boy to wake up, look at me, and tell me that he loves me."

"And…and if he doesn't?" She dared to ask.

"Then I will have nothing to live for, because he is my world. He _is_ my life. He has been for over five years now, and I cannot bear even the thought of losing him now." He sighed. "To you, he is your son. But you have another son, and a daughter, and a granddaughter. Yes, I have two sisters. But they're not everything to me. Damian…he's everything to me. And until he wakes up, I'm not leaving this hospital."

_Two days later_

"Damian," Cameron settled into the chair next to Damian's hospital bed. "I really hope you can hear me right now. I got my guitar back," he held it up and strapped it on. He watched Damian's chest rise and fall for a few moments; it truly did look as if he were just sleeping very, very peacefully. "Want me to sing one of your favorites to you?" He almost felt foolish for asking, seeing as how Damian could not respond. "Okay, well, I will." He strummed the guitar softly, so as not to disturb anyone else in the ICU wing.

"I don't know you, but I want you all the more for that," he sang softly. "Words fall through me and always fool me, and I can't react. And games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out." He felt the music pulsing through the strings of the guitar to his fingertips and back again. Falling Slowly was one of Damian's favorite songs in the world—well, not written by Cameron, that was—and Cameron was sure that it would help bring him back. "Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you'll make it now." Cameron swallowed hard to keep from crying. He had been praying nonstop that Damian's brain would heal itself without any major repercussions. He had been praying that Damian would even recognize him at all when he awakened, if he awakened, which the doctors were swearing that he would. "Falling slowly, eyes that know me, and I can't go back. Moods that take me and erase me, and I'm painted black. Well, you have suffered enough and warred with yourself; it's time that you won." Cameron had no idea how he was going to finish the song now; he'd never really listened this closely to the lyrics, nor had he been able to apply them so realistically until that very moment. He found the strength from within to keep on playing. "Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you've made it now." He strummed harder, hoping the melodies would soar from his fingers to Damian's mind and repair the damage that had been done. It was a silly thought, but he was a music therapist, after all; wasn't this how that sort of thing worked? Didn't miracles happen each and every day? And if they did, why not now, with the boy he was in love with? "Falling slowly, sing your melody, I'll sing it loud." Cameron almost couldn't bring himself to sing the last verse; it was much, much too painful. He summoned up the courage to form the words. "I paid the price too late…now you're gone…"

"Very nice," the doctor that had been assigned to Damian smiled appreciatively from where he'd been listening in the doorway. Cameron whipped his head around to face him.

"Oh, thanks," he blushed. "Was I too loud?"

"No, you were fine," he said. "Is that a song he favors?"

"One of his all-time favorites," Cameron set his guitar aside. "I was hoping…you know."

"Well, let's take a look at his brain activity in the last few minutes," the doctor pressed some buttons on a machine that was hooked to Damian's brain. "Interesting."

"What's interesting?" Cameron subconsciously gripped the arms of the chair.

"See here, before you started singing?" He pointed at a section of the complicated graph that Cameron could barely comprehend. He nodded anyway. "Well see this? Where it suddenly spikes up? That's when you started to sing."

"Oh, yeah, I see that now," Cameron cleared his throat. "Is that good?"

"You bet it is," the doctor grinned. "I think we can take him out of that coma, today."

Cameron sat by Damian's bedside all day, waiting for the doctors to release him from this nightmare. "He should be waking up any minute now," the doctor said. "But I must again warn you: we don't know how much damage was done, nor if he'll even recognize you. I just don't want you to be upset if he doesn't."

"I understand," Cameron murmured. "I just want to see his eyes again." After what seemed like an eternity, but which was really in fact only ten minutes, Damian's eyes fluttered open. "Oh thank the Lord," Cameron breathed. "Damian…baby…"

"Nuair is i am?" Damian mumbled.

"What?" Cameron leaned in closer.

"Cén lá é? Dia nimhneach, mo cheann…" Damian groaned.

"Why is he speaking in Gaelic?" Cameron looked up at the doctor concernedly.

"Damian, do you know who this is next to me?" The doctor asked loudly and slowly.

"Yes, is é sin mo fear céile, a nach bhfuil i feiceáil i níos mó ná bliain."

"What is he saying?" Cameron tearfully looked towards Damian's mother."

"He said 'yes, that is my husband, whom I have not seen in over a year'," she translated. "And before that, he asked what day it is and said that his head hurt."

"Does your head hurt, Damian?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, a dhéanann sé," Damian nodded.

"It does, yes," Joanne told the doctor, who adjusted Damian's pain medications. "I'm curious, though, as to why he's speaking in Gaelic. To my knowledge, he hasn't spoken it since grammar school."

"Sometimes that happens with head trauma," the doctor said. "A man who hasn't spoken a word of Japanese in his life can suddenly be fluent in it after sustaining a major head injury. Sometimes, it doesn't mean anything. He should be back to normal soon."

"Cameron," Damian breathed. "Teacht anseo."

"He wants you to go over there," Joanne nudged the blonde. Cameron hesitantly took Damian's hand.

"I'm here, Damian," he said, stroking the brunette's hand. "I love you."

"Is breá liom tú ró," Damian whispered.

"Do you…do you remember me?" Cameron pushed his glasses up awkwardly.

"Ar ndóigh i dhéanamh, ghile," Damian clutched Cameron's hand.

"Of course I do, darling," Joanne helpfully translated, tears in her eyes.

"Mháthair," Damian's eyes lit up, just noticing her now. "Cad ... cad a tharla dom?"

"You were in a car accident," she said through her tears. "You were put in a coma to help heal your head, which got quite banged up. Otherwise, you just have some scrapes."

"Cathain is féidir liom dul abhaile le Cameron?" He asked.

"He wants to know when he can go home," she sniffled.

"Anywhere between three days and a week, when we're sure you'll be okay," the doctor told him. "I'm sure Cameron will take good care of you. He hasn't left your side since he got back from his trip."

"Tá sé an chuid is fearr. Is breá liom i bhfad é sin. Go raibh maith agat, Ghile Mear."

"He loves you and thanks you," Joanne said to Cameron. "And he says you're the best."

"I love you, too," Cameron said, now getting choked up. "And of course I haven't left your side. You're the thing I love most in the world, Damian."

"Tá _tú_ mo domhan," Damian breathed. "Cameron."

"You are his world," Joanne whispered.

_One week later_

"How out of it was I?" Damian walked slowly into their apartment.

"Well, for two-and-a-half days, you only spoke to us in Gaelic," Cameron smiled softly.

"Wow," Damian blinked. "Ah, the light…"

"Got it," Cameron drew the curtains, knowing Damian was sensitive to light, and would be for a while. "Here, settle in on the couch. Do you want me to make you some food?"

"Pancakes," Damian said quietly. "Since I didn't get any on our anniversary."

"Coming right up," Cameron pulled the ingredients out of the fridge and cupboard and turned the stove on. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"I'm tired, is all," Damian admitted. "And my head hurts from time to time. And I'm cold," he shivered.

Cameron almost laughed; it was, after all, August. Yet, his husband was shivering on the couch. He draped a blanket over Damian gently. "Better?"

"Much," Damian whispered, and Cameron kissed the top of his head.

"It's so nice to have you home," he murmured. He went into the kitchen and began cooking the pancakes. He delivered a big, fluffy stack of them to Damian's lap, slathered in maple syrup. "Are you mad at me?" He asked after a few minutes.

"For what?" Damian said around a mouth of food.

"For leaving for so long," Cameron tucked a leg under him. "For not coming home when I promised you I would."

Damian chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes," he said. "And no."

Cameron flinched. "Do you hate me now?"

"No," Damian said after a moment's silence. "I do not hate you." They were both quiet for several moments. "I felt abandoned," Damian admitted. "I thought perhaps you would never come home, that you wouldn't _want_ to come home. My bed was always cold…my heart was empty…I missed you so much that it physically _hurt_, Cam."

"I'm…_so_…sorry," Cameron put his head in his knees. "I feel like the worst husband ever. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Damian scooted closer to the blonde, pressing his hand gently on Cam's back. "Love me," he whispered. "That's all I want from you." He settled back. "And there's one more thing…"

"What?" Cameron raised his head. "Anything, just say the word."

"While you were gone, this apartment felt incredibly silent and empty. I was wondering, if…if you were to ever…you know," Damian cast his eyes downwards for a second, "if we had children…perhaps…perhaps I wouldn't be so lonely and afraid."

"You want children?" Cameron perked up noticeably.

"Of course I want children," Damian smiled. "Do you?"

"Well, yes," Cameron said. "Do you want to adopt? Is that what this is about? We can totally adopt, I'm all for that."

"Yes," Damian nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I want to adopt a child. A girl, preferably."

"A girl?" Cameron brightened a little more. "Yeah, that would be great."

"I love you," Damian whispered, his breath warm against Cameron's cheek.

"I love you, too," Cameron whispered back. "And I promise, I'll never do anything like this ever again. I'll stay by your side always."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Your Song or A Bird Without Wings.**

**Note: Well, here you go: a rollercoaster of a chapter. I'll have the final chapter up next week!  
><strong>

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
>It may be quite simple, but now that it's done<br>I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

"How are you feeling today?" Cameron asked gently.

"Alright," Damian snuggled deeper under the blanket. "My head hurts a bit."

"Want me to make some tea?" Cameron found his slippers under the bed and put them on.

"No," Damian gave him a half-smile. "The doctor said to avoid caffeine."

"Perhaps something else?" Cameron offered.

"Nah, I'll be fine," Damian pulled his knees to his chest. "Having you back again is already making me feel better. I'd almost forgotten how it felt to sleep next to you."

"And how does it feel?" Cameron lingered in the doorway.

"It feels incredible. I feel safe and warm and protected," Damian said. "I feel loved."

"Because you _are_ loved," Cameron grinned. "And I _will_ protect you."

"I know you will," Damian dropped his chin to rest on his knees. "And I know you do."

"Stay right there," Cameron told him. "I'll be right back, promise." He ran to the bathroom, did his business, and ran back to the bedroom. Damian was in the same position that he was when he'd left. He blinked up at Cameron with those big, blue puppy-dog eyes of his. "I'm back."

"I can see that," Damian chuckled.

"Well, I have some news for you," Cameron sat on the edge of the bed.

"Oh no," Damian closed his eyes and groaned.

"No, it's a good one," Cameron assured him. "So…we can afford a house now."

"What?" Damian lifted his head. "Are you serious?"

"As serious as can be," Cameron nodded.

"Oh my God!" Damian leapt and tackled Cameron, nearly knocking them both off the bed. "Oh my God, a real house! An actual, real, true house!"

"Yes, Damo," Cameron held him close. "A real house."

"I love you," Damian murmured.

Cameron could feel and see everything in that moment. He could hear Damian's heart beating. He could feel Damian's breathing, even and steady. He could see Damian's long, long eyelashes, baby-blue eyes peeking out from underneath them. He could see Damian's pulse throbbing in his throat. He could feel the love radiating from Damian's entire being, and he just wanted to capture that moment forever.

_Four months later_

"Oh my God," Damian stood in the living room of his and Cameron's new house and spread his arms open wide. "Hello!" He reveled in the big, open space. He loved every inch of their home. He loved the hardwood floors. He loved the big windows, especially the bay window in their living room and the window with the little window seat in their guest bedroom (two bedrooms! Damian thought. Two!). He loved all the separate rooms and the stairs that curved upwards. He loved the king-sized bed in his and Cameron's bedroom. He loved having room to spare for his clothes and books. He loved that Cameron got a room for his recording equipment and instruments. He loved having a real kitchen to cook their meals in. But most of all, he loved that it was his and Cameron's. His thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing loudly. He answered it. "Hullo?"

"Damian, love," his mother's voice came through. "I…your father…"

Damian felt his stomach turn to ice. "What's happened, mummy?"

"He had a massive heart attack," he could tell she was crying, "and we're not sure if he'll be able to pull through this. You've got to come home…if you want…I know it's been years since you and he last spoke, but…" she trailed off.

"No worries, Mum. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up the phone and let it fall to the couch next to him. "Oh, God," he collapsed to his knees.

"Damian, what is it?" Cameron rushed to his side. "What's wrong?"

"My dad might be dying," Damian whispered.

"But your dad disowned you several years ago," Cameron said confusedly.

"But he still gave me life," Damian reasoned. "And my Mum is terribly upset. I've got to go back home…just for a week or so…"

"I'll come with you," Cameron stood up.

"No," Damian shook his head. "You don't have to…I've got to face him myself."

"But what if he doesn't make it? You'll want me there," Cameron explained.

Damian heaved a sigh. "Very well. But please, don't come to the hospital with me. I don't want to upset him any further by you being there, too."

"Fine," Cameron nodded. "I'll book our tickets right now." Hardly six hours later, they were on a flight bound to Ireland. "Are you okay?"

"No," Damian gripped the armrests tightly. "One, I hate flying. Two, my father is dying. And three, I haven't spoken to my father since I was sixteen."

"Shh," Cameron soothed him with a kiss to the temple. "Just…breathe, okay? I'm right here. You're not flying alone. You're with me. And you have Poggles in your bag."

"I need him," Damian whispered, face white with all kinds of fear.

"Okay, okay," Cameron reached into Damian's bag and brought out the worn-out teddy bear. "Here. Poggles will make it all better." Damian clutched the comforting animal for dear life, burying his nose in its head. "Do you want to talk?"

"No," Damian murmured, voice muffled by the stuffed bear.

"Alright. We can just sit, then," Cameron leaned back, eyes worried but ever-trained on Damian, watching looks of panic flit across the younger boy's face. He had a feeling that Damian's father would never truly accept him, but nevertheless prayed that, on his deathbed, he may forgive Damian and reclaim him as his son again.

Several long, tense hours later, they disembarked the plane and headed straight for the hospital. Damian ran straight into his sister's arms. "Gemma," he cried.

"He's barely hanging on," she held him tight.

"I want to see him," he said bravely. "I know he probably won't want me to be there, but I want to be there."

"Okay," she sniffled. "I'll bring you upstairs."

"I'll just wait in the cafeteria," Cameron nodded at Gemma. She gave him a curious look, but led her younger brother to their father's room.

"Dad?" Damian entered the room, a chill shooting up his spine. "Daddy?"

"He's not responsive," his mother told him. "Oh, my darling," she folded her son into her arms. "I'm so glad you've come home."

"So…is he going to wake up?" Damian's eyes were full of worry and dread.

"Most likely not," Joanne choked back a sob.

Damian closed his eyes. "Now he'll never forgive me. He'll never accept me as his son."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," she reached into her purse. "I found this in his dresser. It had your name on it." She handed the white envelope to Damian. He reached inside and took out the letter, reading it with tears progressively rolling down his cheeks.

_To my son, Damian: _

_Your mother informs me that at this moment, you are lying in a coma due to a car crash brought on by bad weather. She states that you will be okay, most likely, but she has flown to America just now to ensure that you will be. I will admit, I am not fond of the idea of homosexuality. And, admittedly, I am not particularly fond of the fact that you are—legally—married to another man. But then I stop to look back on how wonderful you were as a child, and how much I truly missed you when you were studying abroad. Perhaps it was a rash decision to throw you out of the house. While I do not agree with your…err, lifestyle…nothing changes the fact that I helped to create you nearly twenty-one years ago. If you'd allow me to, I would like to try and mend our relationship to the best of my ability, and I shall try not to let my religious views and upbringing stand in the way of things. I pray that you will awake soon. God be with you, my son._

_-Your father_

"I can't…be…lie…ve…it…" Damian sobbed. "He l…l…loves m…m…me again."

His mother and siblings were sobbing along with him. "I'm so sorry he never got to tell you this in person," Joanne apologized.

"Father, I forgive you," Damian held his father's hand. "I forgive you. Please…please wake up so I can tell you that I love you…please…"

They ended up having to pull the plug the next day. Damian sat and held his father's hand as he watched his father's life slip away from them. He wasn't ashamed to cry. He couldn't be ashamed to cry. Besides, Cameron was right there beside him to hold him and make sure he was okay. Damian was numb all throughout the funeral services that followed. It wasn't until he and Cameron were heading back home that Damian showed Cameron the letter his father had written to him. "Do you feel any better?"

"No," Damian mumbled. "And yet…yes."

"At least he tried to make peace with you," Cameron tried to reason.

"I really don't want to talk about this," Damian curled into a ball. "Wake me up when we get to Boston." He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, when in reality, he just didn't want to talk about his father anymore. He just wanted to sleep and forget it all.

_Four months later_

"Damian, come on. Get out of bed," Cameron pulled the blankets off him. "You can't stay in bed for the rest of your life. You have to get out there and find a job."

"My heart is not in it," Damian grumbled. "I wish to be alone."

"You will get up now," Cameron said firmly. "I'm doing this because I love you, and I'm concerned. Ever since your father passed away," Damian flinched, "you've done nothing but lay in bed—in the dark-and watch TV. I let it slide for the first couple of months, but now it's getting to the point where I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine," Damian glared at Cameron, his blue eyes like ice. "Let it go."

"I'm trying to start a family with you, damnit," Cameron hissed. "And I can't even _think_ about having a daughter—heck, even a _dog_—with you if you're just going to act like this!" He threw his slipper at Damian. "Now get up!"

"Screw you," Damian screamed, lobbing the slipper straight back, where it nearly missed Cameron's head. "Now leave me the fuck alone!"

"Jesus Christ, Damian," Cameron threw his hands up. "I love you, damnit, but I can't stand to see you tear yourself apart on the inside!" He slammed the bedroom door behind him. Damian could hear him stamp down the staircase, slam the front door, start up the car, and speed away down the street. He buried his face into his pillow and screamed until it felt as if his lungs were on fire.

Cameron came back an hour later, Damian's friend from college in tow. "Help him," he pleaded her, bringing her upstairs to his bedroom.

"But I don't understand," she began to say. "Why me? Why not you?"

"Are you not the one with the degree in psychology?"

She flushed with pride. "Well, yes, I am…"

"Then please, help him. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"No need," she waved him off. "Damian's a good friend of mine. I couldn't possibly accept anything from you." She knocked on the door. "Damo? It's me. Megan."

A moment later, a muffled "come in," came through. She nodded to Cameron briefly and stepped inside. He could hear them talking in hushed tones. Not wanting to eavesdrop, he went back downstairs and into his music room, hoping to get his mind off of things. An hour flew by before he knew it. Megan came in and startled him.

"Is he okay?" Cameron stood up quickly, nearly tripping over some wires on the floor.

"He's…" she sighed. "He's testing you. He thinks he doesn't deserve you, and he's testing your limits. Yes, he's sad that his father passed away without the two of them having any closure, but he's concerned that you'll up and leave him at any moment."

"I could never," Cameron shook his head fiercely. "I love that man more than life itself."

"He's very insecure," she reminded him. "I think that trauma from not only being kicked out of his house at sixteen, but also, from what happened with Jenna, is still having an impact on his self-esteem. It's not something he's every really gotten over, no matter how much he swears he has."

"Then what do you recommend?" Cameron asked. "I'd do anything to help him," he added softly. "I love him so much…it hurts me to see him like this…"

"He needs to talk to someone," she replied. "Here, here's the number of the practice I'm interning at right now. Ask for Marie. I think she could help him, a lot," she handed him a number scribbled on a piece of paper.

"Thanks," he said from the bottom of his heart.

"He just needs some space," she cast her eyes downwards. "He might be feeling…smothered…by you constantly asking if he's okay. Just give him some time to breathe and to heal. Love him, but don't over-do things."

"Okay," Cameron murmured. "I didn't realize I was being…smothering."

"Damian internalizes things," she explained. "If he throws one of his tantrums again, just let him."

"Let him?" Cameron's eyes widened.

"Let him. It's like when a toddler throws a tantrum. You just have to let them burn off steam, and then they'll settle down. Don't feed into it. Just play along."

"Got it," Cameron twiddled the paper in his fingers. "Well, thanks so much."

"Anything for Damian," she said. They hugged, and Cameron went upstairs.

"Hey," he said casually as he went into the room.

"I'm still mad at you," Damian folded his arms.

"That's okay," Cameron said calmly.

"And I want you to sleep on the couch tonight," Damian tested him.

"Sure," Cameron nodded.

"And I might not talk to you for a day," Damian shifted his eyes. "Maybe two days."

"Very well," Cameron said coolly. They were silent for several moments.

"IS THAT IT?" Damian exploded. "YOU'RE JUST GONNA BE CALM?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me," Cameron smirked knowingly.

"Damnit," Damian smacked the mattress, defeated.

"And you're going to a therapist," Cameron added. "Tomorrow."

"I hate you," Damian spat.

"Love you, too," Cameron said as he left the room, as calmly as he'd entered.

That night, he slept on the couch. He could've slept in the guest room, but he figured he'd just make Damian happy and take a night on the couch. It was nearly two in the morning when he was awakened.

"Cameron?" Damian said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah?" Cameron rolled over sleepily. "Hey," he smiled softly. He sat up and fumbled for his glasses, finding them on the end table where he'd left them.

Damian knelt at Cameron's feet. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I shouldn't have said those things to you, Cammie."

"I forgive you," the blonde ruffled his hair affectionately. Damian got up and climbed into Cameron's lap, reminding Cam of a big child.

"I need help," Damian admitted softly.

"And that's why you're going to therapy in the morning," Cameron stroked his cheek. "Because you need help and because I care so much about you that I'd drag you there kicking and screaming. Even if you swore you hated me forever, I'd still do it, because I can't stand to see you self-destruct any longer."

"Thank you," Damian's breath was hot and wet against Cameron's cheek. "I…I love you."

"Love you, too," Cam pressed his forehead to Damian's, kissing him softly.

"You can come back to bed now," Damian smiled deviously. "If you want to."

"Of course I want to," Cameron scooped Damian up in his arms and carried him up the stairs and into their bedroom. If there was one thing Cameron loved more than make-up kisses, it was make-up sex.

_Next morning_

"I have something for you," Cameron tickled Damian's ribcage.

"What is it?" Damian giggled, sensitive to the touch.

"I wrote this song," Cameron sat up slowly, taking Damian in his arms. "While I was away, seeing the world. And I wrote it for you. I want to play it for you, right now."

"Okay," Damian smiled. He settled back and waited for Cameron to go downstairs and get one of his guitars to play this new song for him.

"Here goes," Cameron said. "It's called 'A Bird Without Wings'." He strummed the opening notes that he'd written down all those months ago, the melody already sounding familiar to him. "Like a bird without wings that longs to be flying. Like a motherless child left lonely and crying. Like a song without words, like a world without music, I wouldn't know what to do; I'd be lost without you watching over me."

Damian smiled. He already liked this song. He nodded, wanting Cameron to continue.

"I get so lonely when you're away. I count every moment. I wait every day until you're home again and hug me so tight. That's when I know everything is alright."

Damian wiggled his toes happily. He was very, very glad that Cameron had written a song as lovely as this was turning out to be with him in mind.

"Like a bird without wings that longs to be flying. Like a motherless child left lonely and crying. Like a song without words, like a world without music, I wouldn't know what to do; I'd be lost without you watching over me."

Damian settled back against the pillows. He loved the way Cameron sang with such tenderness, how he cradled the guitar as if it were a child…their own child…

"You're my guardian angel, my light and my guide. Your hand on my shoulder, and you by my side. You make everything beautiful, you make me complete. Everything in my world, I lay at your feet."

"Aww," Damian mouthed. How did he get so lucky to have a husband like Cameron?

"Like a church with no steeple where a bell never rings. In a town without people, where no voice in the choir ever sings. If a boat on the ocean would be lost with no sail, then without your devotion, surely all that I dreamed of would fail."

Damian pressed his hand to his heart. No man on Earth could be happier than he was in that moment, he was sure of it.

"Like a song without words, like a world without music, I wouldn't know what to do; I'd be lost without you watching over me. I wouldn't know what to do; I'd be lost without you watching over me."

"So, did you like it?" Cameron pushed his glasses up his nose nervously.

Damian was speechless for a moment or two. "I loved it," he said when he could get his thoughts together. "I love _you_."

"I love you, too," Cameron squeezed his hand. "And when you get your mind in a better place, we can try to adopt a baby girl, okay?"

"It's a deal," Damian leaned in for a sweet early-morning kiss that tasted of sunshine and undying love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything here.**

**Note: So that's the end of this one! I'll write more Dameron soon, I promise. But for now, this one is all wrapped up and tied with a sparkly bow. Thanks for sticking through this story, guys! I know it was a roller-coaster, but it was fun to write.**

_I hope you don't mind  
>I hope you don't mind that I put down in words<br>How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

"I don't think we can adopt from a Christian agency," Cameron admitted. Damian gave him a puzzled look. "I doubt they'll adopt to homosexual couples," Cam explained.

"Oh," Damian said quietly. "Well…well, this is Massachusetts, right? So…so would hospitals possibly let gay couples adopt children? After all, we can get married here."

"Good thinking, baby," Cameron rubbed Damian's shoulder tenderly. "So, we want a girl, right? Or rather, you want a girl…"

"Yes," Damian said, affirmatively nodding. "I want a daughter."

"What names do you like?" Cameron pulled Damian close, letting the brunette rest his head against his chest.

"Something pretty," Damian replied, "but something strong."

"Lily?" Damian shook his head. "Hillary?" Damian made a face. "I've got it," Cameron said slowly. "Chloe."

"Chloe," Damian whispered. "I think I like it. Chloe…wait, what would her last name be? Would it be McGinty-Mitchell or Mitchell-McGinty?"

"I think I like Chloe McGinty-Mitchell," Cameron stroked Damian's hair slowly. "And I think her middle name should be Grace. Chloe Grace, isn't that nice?"

"Yes," Damian murmured. They lay and listened to each other's breathing for several minutes. "Do you think I'm strong enough for this?"

"You've been in counseling for six months," Cameron pointed out. "And I must say, I've noticed a rather nice change in you. A good change, of course. So yes, I do think you're strong enough for this. You'll make a wonderful father," he kissed Damian's temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Damian murmured before falling asleep in Cameron's arms.

_One year later_

"I can't believe it," Damian murmured as he finally cradled his baby girl. "Hullo, Chloe."

"She's beautiful," Cameron whispered. "Hey. Hey, Chloe. I'm your dad. Well, he's your dad, too, but I'm the nerdy one. He's the sweet one."

"Oh, you," Damian blushed. "He's the best. You'll love him a lot. I hope as much as you'll love me. Because I love you already, my darling girl."

"I love you, too," Cameron tickled her little feet. She giggled, smiling up at her two fathers. "Hey, maybe she'll be musically talented like us. I mean, look at her long fingers. Those are musician's fingers, Damian."

Damian laughed. "Maybe she'll want to be an artist, or a writer, or something like that. Maybe she'll be a mathematician or accountant. She can be anything she wants to be."

"You're right," Cameron nodded. "As long as she's ours, I don't care what she ends up being. Straight, gay, bi, dancer, skater…she's our little girl."

"I couldn't be happier," Damian said, a lump forming in his throat.

"I couldn't, either," Cameron kissed him. "I'm the happiest man alive."


End file.
